SkyClan Returns
by Fwirl
Summary: It's about two seasons after Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and the others returned from the mountains. Everything seems to be going well; that is, until SkyClan shows up on ThunderClan territory with a huge problem on their paws.
1. Chapter 1: Two Seasons Later

A/N This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! I didn't really feel like doing all of the allegiances, so I only did ThunderClan and SkyClan. Nothing has really changed in the other Clans; they have the same leaders, deputies, medicine cats etc. It's about two seasons after Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and the others returned from the mountains, and now Hollypaw and Lionpaw are going to become full warriors, and Jaypaw is going to get his medicine cat name! But just as they recieve their warrior names, SkyClan turns up on ThunderClan territory and they have a huge problem on their paws. Leafstar also seems to know a lot about Hollypaw considering they've never met; does Leafstar know something she doesn't? R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors; if I did, Hollypaw and Lionpaw would already have their warrior names and Jaypaw would have his medicine cat name.

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Poppyflower – tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Apprentices

Cinderpaw – gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom

Hollypaw – black she-cat

Jaypaw – gray tabby tom

Foxpaw – reddish tabby tom

Icepaw – white she-cat

Queens

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Molekit (dark brown tom, dark brown eyes) and Harekit (gray she-cat, dark green eyes)

Elders

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

SkyClan

Leader Leafstar – brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Sharpclaw – dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat Echosong – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Warriors

Cherrytail – tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Sparrowpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Bouncepebble – ginger tom

Rockfall – black tom

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Sageclaw – pale gray tom

Mintfur – gray tabby she-cat

Tinyfeather – small white she-cat

Apprentice, Firepaw

Queens

Robinwing – light gray she-cat

Apprentices

Nightpaw – black tom

Frostpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Firepaw – light ginger tom

Moonpaw – white she-cat with dark brown patches, light green eyes

Elders

Clovertail – light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Petalnose – pale gray she-cat

* * *

Chapter One

It was a bright greenleaf day, the prey was running well and hunger had not visited the ThunderClan camp in two seasons. A light breeze tickled the tops of trees and rustled through the undergrowth. Hollypaw was stalking a plump mouse that was nibbling on a seed, unaware of her presence yet. She judged her distance well, and gave a tremendous leap, coming to land on the unsuspecting creature. She delivered it a swift bite to the neck, killing it instantly.

Hollypaw buried the mouse near the base of an oak tree and tried to scent more prey. She could barely suppress a shiver of excitement running down her spine. Honeypaw, Lionpaw, and she were finally taking their last assessment; as long as they did well, they'd become full warriors! Hollypaw shook her head to clear her mind and scented again; she smelled a thrush not too far off.

It had been two seasons since she had returned from the mountains with her friends and kin, and nothing extraordinarily eventful had happened to her since then. Millie's kits had been born five moons ago, and both as were as playful and healthy as any kits. Daisy's kits were going to be apprenticed soon and Poppypaw had become a warrior, now Poppyflower. Berrynose was as annoying as ever, and Honeypaw still adored him. With Lionpaw and Jaypaw, though, things had been very different; it was as if they had switched personalities. Jaypaw was no longer the bad tempered cat he had always been, but now a patient and kinder creature. On the other paw, Lionpaw had become short tempered, but not exactly mean, and wasn't as much fun to be around anymore.

Hollypaw saw the thrush and pounced, killing it in one fluid movement before it could call a warning and scare all of the other prey away. She took it back to the oak tree and buried it there with the mouse. A small breeze ruffled her black fur, bringing with it the scent of Brackenfur. He was far off, watching her somewhere, and Hollypaw blinked her green eyes as she pictured the kind tom who had been her mentor.

Hollypaw wanted to hunt near the WindClan border where there was always prey scampering about, trying to find food, but she knew Honeypaw would be hunting there. She almost jumped when a squirrel crawled down the side of the oak tree and stopped at the base, digging at the ground. Hollypaw silently chided herself; she'd never pass her assessment if she wasn't focused on her task.

Creeping silently towards the squirrel, Hollypaw banished all other thoughts from her mind. Then she jumped, but it darted towards a bramble bush at the last second. She gave chase after it and quickly caught up with it, then swiped her unsheathed paw at it. It died instantly from a broken neck and Hollypaw added it to her pile. She was just about to see if there was any more prey in the area when Brackenfur stepped out of the brambles the squirrel had been running towards.

The golden brown tabby purred as he walked towards Hollypaw. "I think that's enough prey for one day," Brackenfur mewed. "I'll help you carry your prey back to camp."

Hollypaw's eyes shone with excitement. "Does that mean that I passed?" she asked breathlessly.

Brackenfur smiled. "Yes, you passed your assessment," Brackenfur answered. Hollypaw had to hold back a yowl of happiness. She would finally be a warrior! Brackenfur dug up the prey and took the thrush while Hollypaw carried the mouse and squirrel.

All the way back to camp, the only thing she could think about was what her warrior name would be. _Could it be Hollypelt? Hollyfur? Hollytail? Hollytail, I like that!_ As soon as Hollypaw saw the thorn tunnel, she ran ahead of Brackenfur and charged through the tunnel, heedless of the thorns.

Bursting into camp, Hollypaw headed straight for the fresh-kill pile, where she promptly deposited her mouse and squirrel. She was just wondering what to do when Lionpaw and Ashfur, followed closely by Honeypaw and Sandstorm, ran through the thorn tunnel and into the camp. Hollypaw could tell by the excited looks on Lionpaw's and Honeypaw's faces that they had both passed their assessments as well.

"We're going to become warriors!" Honeypaw mewed to Hollypaw as she ran up to greet her newly returned friends.  
"You all passed the assessment, but it's Firestar's choice if you become warriors yet," Ashfur reminded them.

The three apprentices looked so downcast, that Brackenfur quickly added, "Of course, there isn't any reason why he would say no."

Hollypaw blinked her eyes in gratitude at Brackenfur and selected a vole and a mouse from the fresh-kill pile to take to the nursery. She trotted off to the nursery entrance and crawled in quickly. The smell of milk wreathed the nursery strongly and Hollypaw had to take a few moments to get adjusted to the dim light. She saw Millie with her two kits, Molekit and Harekit, in the very back of the nursery, while Daisy was to Hollypaw's right white Rosekit and Toadkit.

Hollypaw came to Daisy, but she shook her head. "Cinderpaw already came and gave me and my kits some fresh-kill," Daisy mewed. "She was going to go back to the fresh-kill pile and bring something back for Millie, but she had to go to a battle training session with Cloudtail."

Hollypaw felt a pain of regret that she would be leaving Cinderpaw behind while she became a warrior. Cinderpaw had to stop training for awhile after she injured her leg from falling out of the Sky Oak, and she had fallen behind the other apprentices.

Hollypaw turned to Millie and dropped the fresh-kill in front of her and her kits. Millie nodded her head gratefully and pushed the mouse towards Harekit and Molekit while she ate the vole. "I heard you passed your assessment and might become a warrior soon," Millie purred. "Congratulations."

"How'd you know?" Hollypaw asked, a little surprised. The apprentices and their mentors had only just gotten back, and she was the first of the group to come into the nursery since they got back.

"Daisy was just outside and she heard all of you talking about it," Millie replied. "I hope Firestar decides to make you warriors; you've all earned it."

"Thank you," Hollypaw mewed, nodding her head respectfully. She turned around and slipped through the nursery entrance. She hadn't gone two fox lengths when she heard someone come out behind her. Hollypaw turned around and was surprised to see Harekit scrambling after her. Her gray fur ruffled in the slight breeze, and her large green eyes seemed to reflect the sunlight.

"What are you doing Harekit?" Hollypaw asked. She was immensely fond of the little kit and they played together a lot when Hollypaw had spare time. "Does Millie know you're out here?"

"Yes," Harekit replied, walking to Hollypaw's side. "Is it true? Are you going to become a warrior?" Harekit's eyes shone with congratulations, sadness, and a twinge of envy.

"I'm not sure yet," Hollypaw admitted. "Firestar hasn't told me yet."

"If you become a warrior, you won't have time to play with me anymore," Harekit murmured.

"Is that why you're sad?" Hollypaw asked gently. Harekit nodded glumly, not looking at Hollypaw. "I'll always have time to play with you." It didn't look as if Harekit believed, so she tried a different approach. "Pretty soon you'll be busy too."

Harekit looked up at Hollypaw curiously. "Why's that?" she asked.

"You're going to be an apprentice soon," Hollypaw told her importantly. "Then I'll have to call you Harepaw, and so will everyone else. You'll get to move to the apprentice den with Cinderpaw and learn to hunt and fight."

"It's going to be lonely with only Cinderpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw if you and Lionpaw and Honeypaw become warriors tonight," Harekit mewed.

"Rosekit and Toadkit will become apprentices before you do, so they'll be there too," Hollypaw reminded her. "Don't forget your brother, either; you'll be made apprentices at the same time I bet."

"Yeah," Harekit agreed, starting to get excited. "Thanks Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw touched her tail to Harekit's shoulder and smiled. "Anytime you want to talk, I'll always be here," Hollypaw mewed.

Harekit smiled in return and disappeared back inside the nursery. Hollypaw heard stones falling to the ground and turned around to see Firestar bounding down from his den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled as he stood directly below the Highledge.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw emerged from the warriors' den with Graystripe and Hazeltail right behind him. Cloudtail and Cinderpaw had just entered camp, and they made their way to where Brightheart was sitting with Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Mousefur came out of the elders' den, guiding Longtail with her tail, and Jaypaw and Leafpool came out of the medicine den. Daisy and Millie came out of the nursery with their kits, who were jumping up and down excitedly, while Lionpaw and Honeypaw ran across to sit with Hollypaw.

All of the cats were talking excitedly, but the noise died down when Firestar began to speak. "It is always my favorite task making apprentices warriors," Firestar began. "Today I have the privilege to do just that. Ashfur, is your apprentice Lionpaw ready for his warrior ceremony?"

"He has worked hard," Ashfur mewed flatly.

"Sandstorm, is your apprentice Honeypaw ready for her warrior ceremony?" Firestar asked, seeming not to notice Ashfur's lack of enthusiasm.

"She has trained long and well," Sandstorm replied.

"Brackenfur, is your apprentice Hollypaw ready for her warrior ceremony?" Firestar mewed.

"She has learned quickly and done extraordinarily," Brackenfur replied proudly.

"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices," Firestar called clearly. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" The three apprentices chorused. Hollypaw felt a shiver of excitement shudder through her body as she waited with the other two apprentices to receive her warrior name.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Firestar continued. "Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Honeyear. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Honeyear's head and Honeyear licked her leader's shoulder.

"Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionclaw," Firestar went on. "StarClan honors your determination and hard work, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Lionclaw's quivering head, and Lionclaw licked Firestar's shoulder in return.

Now it was Hollypaw's turn to become a full warrior of her Clan and receive her warrior name. "Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollywing. StarClan honors your honesty and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Hollywing's head, and she licked his shoulder.

"Honeyear! Lionclaw! Hollywing!" ThunderClan chanted enthusiastically to greet the new warriors. Pride surged through every vein in her being as she stood before her Clan, a full warrior.

Then Thornclaw, Poppyflower, and Sorreltail broke through the thorn tunnel, and alarm evaporated her sense of pride. "Firestar," Poppyflower gasped. "There's a strange group of cats on our territory that call themselves SkyClan, and the one who leads them, Leafstar, says she knows you!"

* * *

A/N I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon. If you did like it or have any suggestions for me, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: SkyClan

A/N Thanks for leaving me a comment MushroomT; it was much appreciated! I don't really have anything in particular to say, except that I don't own the Warriors series, so I'll let you get to the story; please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Leafstar of SkyClan?" Hollywing asked. "It sounds like the name of a leader that would lead one of our Clans."

"Didn't you hear?" Lionclaw mewed. "Poppyflower said it was SkyClan. That means it is a Clan!"

Anxious and curious murmurs spread through the Clan like wildfire after hearing Lionclaw's statement. Sandstorm hurried over to Firestar and they shared a secret look. "Calm down!" Firestar called to all of the cats. "Sandstorm and I know these cats; they are friends. They used to live in the forest with the other four Clans, but Twolegs destroyed their territory and the other Clans forced them to leave. I was called by StarClan to go and rebuild this Clan, and Sandstorm came with me. We were successful, but their territory is nowhere near here. Poppyflower, take Sandstorm and me to Leafstar; Sorreltail, Thornclaw, stay here at camp and rest."

"Firestar, may I come with you?" Hollywing asked eagerly.

Firestar hesitated, but only for a moment. "Yes, Hollywing you may come." Other cats called out their pleas to accompany them, everyone curious about the new Clan. Firestar waved his tail for silence. "Four of us will be enough, thank you." Firestar searched the crowd until he spotted Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw, organize the evening patrol around ShadowClan's border while I'm away."

Brambleclaw nodded his head and started searching for cats for the patrol. Poppyflower ran back through the thorn tunnel with Firestar, Sandstorm, and Hollywing right on her paws. She weaved through trees and undergrowth with practiced ease, and Hollywing realized they were heading to the WindClan border.

Hollywing opened her mouth and a flood of new scents filled her senses. It was like an entire Clan was up ahead. Did that mean that SkyClan wanted to live by the lake with the other Clans? Hollywing couldn't imagine any Clan giving up even a pawstep of their territory without a fight.

Poppyflower walked out of the trees and Hollywing saw that there were about fifteen cats on the stream bank that was the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. They were almost totally silent, which was strange for so many cats being in new territory. Then a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes stepped out of the crowd and headed towards Firestar.

"Leafstar," Firestar greeted her. "I hope all is well with SkyClan?"

Leafstar sighed. "Firestar, all is not well, and I will not pretend it is," she murmured so that only Firestar, Sandstorm, and Hollywing could hear; Poppyflower had gone to talk with some of the strangers.

"What's wrong?" Sandstorm asked, worry and concern laced in her voice.

"Echosong was sent a sign from StarClan that we were to find you and the other Clans," Leafstar mewed.

"Why?" Firestar asked, startled. "There was nothing wrong with your old home, well not counting the rats of course, and you know the Clans won't agree to another Clan coming to live by the lake."

"I know," Leafstar sighed. "But we couldn't simply ignore a sign from StarClan. There must've been a reason we were sent here."

"Do you think that StarClan wants all of the Clans to be together again for some reason?" Hollywing mewed when she felt that no one was about to speak. Leafstar looked at Hollywing as if just noticing her.

"Perhaps," Leafstar murmured.

"Leafstar, this is Hollywing," Firestar mewed, introducing the two. "She was just made a warrior before we were told that you were here. Hollywing, this is Leafstar, the leader of SkyClan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leafstar," Hollywing murmured, dipping her head respectfully.

Leafstar stared hard at Hollywing, as if suddenly remembering something she had previously forgotten. "The pleasure is all mine, Hollywing," Leafstar finally said, also bowing her head respectfully. Hollywing was taken aback; that was a gesture for someone older and wiser than you, not for a leader to a newly made warrior.

Firestar and Sandstorm were also a little shocked, but Firestar mewed, "What would you like us to do, Leafstar? We cannot offer you and your Clan a permanent place in our camp, but you can stay with us until we figure out what's to be done."

"Thank you Firestar," Leafstar mewed, waving her tail and signaling for her Clan to follow her. They bunched up in one small group behind Leafstar, who gestured for Firestar to take the lead. Poppyflower was still talking with the Clan, asking where they came from, who they were, and how they liked ThunderClan territory so far.

"Hollywing, do you have two brothers?" Leafstar asked Hollywing, who was walking next to her.

"Yes, I do," Hollywing replied, once again surprised. How much did this cat know about her? "How'd you know?" Leafstar closed her eyes, but continued to walk by Hollywing.

Hollywing thought she wasn't going to respond, when Leafstar suddenly mewed, "StarClan have told me a lot about you. You and your brothers have the power of the stars in your paws." By now Leafstar was talking in hushed tones so that only Hollywing could hear her.

"You know about the prophecy?" Hollywing whispered. Leafstar nodded, but they didn't have a chance to talk anymore because Poppyflower was running towards them.

"Excuse me, Leafstar?" Poppyflower mewed. Leafstar nodded her head for her to continue. "What was your old territory like?" Hollywing pricked her ears; she wanted to hear about SkyClan almost as much as Poppyflower.

"It was in a gorge," Leafstar mewed. "The dens were all caves in the rock wall, and there was the Rockpile where we had Clan meetings. Every night of the full moon, we would go to a rock ledge that jutted out over the gorge, we called it Skyrock, for the Gathering."

"Who's your medicine cat and deputy?" Hollywing asked.

"Echosong is our medicine cat and Moonpaw is her apprentice," Leafstar replied. "Our deputy is Sharpclaw, that dark ginger tom over there." Leafstar flicked her tail to a cat who looked very powerful and was at the rear of the group, helping along a light gray she-cat. "He's helping Robinwing, our only queen; they're mates."

Firestar dropped back and joined Leafstar, Hollywing, and Poppyflower, leaving Sandstorm to lead the way back to camp. "Leafstar, I've searched all of SkyClan, but I can't find Patchfoot; where is he?" Firestar asked, still craning his neck to look around the Clan.

Leafstar's eyes misted over as she murmured, "Patchfoot has gone to join the ranks of StarClan. He died like a true warrior, trying to protect two of our kits." It didn't look as if Leafstar wanted to continue the conversation, so Firestar joined Sandstorm up front again, also with misted eyes.

"It looks like you've got a lot of Clanmates," Hollywing quickly mewed, trying to change the subject. "How many of you are there?"

"There are seventeen SkyClan cats," Leafstar replied. "Our deputy, Sharpclaw, our medicine cat, Echosong, our queen, Robinwing, our two elders, Clovertail and Petalnose, our four apprentices, seven warriors, and myself."

"You've got a large Clan," Poppyflower mewed, clearly awed.

"How many cats do you have in your Clan?" Leafstar retorted playfully.

Poppyflower tried to do a count, speaking out loud. "Well there's Firestar, Sandstorm, Hollywing and her two brothers, me, Honeyear, Berrynose, err let's see, Whitewing, Mousefur, Longtail and…oh yeah, Birchfall!" Hollywing's heart skipped a beat as the light brown tabby's name was mentioned.

"There are thirty six cats in our Clan," Hollywing mewed.

"And you call my Clan big when we're not even half you number," Leafstar mewed teasingly.

"I guess I never realized how many cats were in our Clan, I guess," Poppyflower replied. "How did you know how many cats were in our Clan Hollywing?"

"What?" Hollywing asked. "Oh, I don't know, I just, kind of, knew, I guess." Leafstar gave her an odd stare again, then shook her head, as if to clear it.

"You'd make a fine leader of your Clan," Leafstar murmured. "Not that I'd wish death or harm to Firestar or his deputy."

"I don't think I'll ever become ThunderClan's leader," Hollywing sighed. "There are too many things that wouldn't allow it. I was just made a warrior, Firestar has so many lives left, and Brambleclaw is deputy, so he'd definitely take over from Firestar, and like you, I don't want anything happening to either of them. Brambleclaw is my father and Firestar is my grandfather."

"I'm not saying it would have to be right now, although you do sound like you want to be leader right now," Leafstar mewed. "There's nothing wrong with that either; everyone's a little ambitious, it just depends how you handle it."

"I would never do anything to hurt my Clanmates," Hollywing replied firmly. "No matter how much I want to become leader of my Clan, I'll never hurt my Clan to do it."

Leafstar smiled. "Spoken like a true leader," Leafstar purred. Poppyflower had long since left to go and assist Robinwing and Sharpclaw, who had fallen behind, and Hollywing was glad she had left; she didn't want anyone else to hear what she and Leafstar were talking about.

Hollywing caught sight of the camp entrance up ahead. "That's our camp entrance," Hollywing told Leafstar. "You'll like our Clan, they're really nice, but sometimes they can be a little too curious for their own good, I have to admit. Our camp is in a hollow, so at night when everyone's sleeping, you can hear the wind above you. It's really peaceful and soothing."

Firestar went through the tunnel first, followed by Sandstorm, and then it was Hollywing's turn. She had imagined that every cat would be milling about in the clearing, trying to find out about the new Clan, but when she entered the camp, it was practically empty compared to the normal Clan bustle. Millie was sharing tongues with Graystripe while Harekit and Molekit play fought, along with Rosekit and Toadkit. Mousefur was sunning herself on a rock, and Jaypaw was eating a mouse by himself on the half rock. Cloudtail, Cinderpaw, Honeyear, and Spiderleg were expanding the warrior's den, and Thornclaw was patching a hole in the elders' den.

Brambleclaw came bounding out of the warriors' den, where he had been helping to enlarge the den from the inside, towards Firestar. "Firestar, I sent Brightheart, Lionclaw, Whitewing, and Icepaw on the evening patrol along the ShadowClan border," Brambleclaw reported. "I sent two hunting patrols out so we'd have enough fresh-kill for everyone; Dustpelt, Ashfur, and Mousewhisker are in the first one and Berrynose, Hazeltail, Squirrelflight, and Foxpaw make up the second. While you were gone, the remaining cats –" he flicked his tail to the cats working on the warriors' den "– decided to expand the warriors' den."

"Good job Brambleclaw," Firestar mewed. "I want you to accompany Leafpool to my den." Brambleclaw nodded and ran off to the medicine den. Firestar turned to SkyClan, who were still filing into the camp. By now, most of the remaining ThunderClan cats were looking at the newcomers curiously.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called. The Clan abandoned their work and gathered around SkyClan, Hollywing, Firestar, Sandstorm, and Poppyflower. "StarClan sent a sign to SkyClan's medicine cat that they were to come and find the four Clans," Firestar started right away. "They don't know why they were asked to come here because there is nothing wrong with their territory, I assure you. They will stay here until we have figured out what we are to do."

"Shouldn't you wait to tell the entire Clan this at the same time to see if there are objections," Mousefur rasped.

"It's not a choice of ours to make; it is StarClan's will that SkyClan is here, and I will hear no objections unless they do you harm," Firestar replied firmly, leaving no one in any doubt that SkyClan was staying.

"Where will they sleep?" Birchfall asked, but his question was just that, with no scorn or objection in it. Hollywing jumped; she hadn't noticed Birchfall until he had spoken right behind her. Her heart fluttered slightly in her chest, but she managed to calm it down; she had to focus on what was happening.

"The warriors shall sleep in the warriors' den, the apprentices in the apprentices' den, the elders in the elders' den, the queens in the nursery, the medicine cats in the medicine den, and Leafstar in my den," Firestar mewed, coming up with an easy solution.

"There might not be enough room in the warriors' den," Cloudtail pointed out. "It was almost too small to fit three new warriors; that's why we're enlarging it. It would take a long time to make it big enough to accommodate SkyClan's warriors, and once they leave, the warriors' den would be too big."

"Then perhaps a few warriors wouldn't mind sleeping out in the open air until SkyClan leaves," Firestar meowed. No cat made a move to give up their warm nest in the warriors' den.

"I wouldn't mind giving up my nest," Hollywing volunteered. "Especially since I don't have one in the warriors' den yet." Firestar nodded gratefully to her.

"I'll sleep outside too," Birchfall quickly added.

"Well I won't," Spiderleg muttered clearly. "I'm not a WindClan cat."

"Instead of sleeping outside, if there's room in any of the other dens, maybe we could sleep in there," Hollywing suggested.

"A good idea, Hollywing," Firestar agreed. "There might be room in the elders' den or the apprentices' den."

Nothing was spoken for awhile, and Hollywing was just beginning to think that the meeting was over when Leafstar stepped forward. She looked at Firestar, and he nodded. "All of SkyClan thanks you for your hospitality, and we will help you in any way that we can. You need only ask us for help." Leafstar stepped back, having said all she intended to say.

"Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Leafstar, Echosong, and Sharpclaw, if you would be so kind as to follow me, we have some things that must be discussed," Firestar mewed, and the meeting ended. The chosen cats followed Firestar to his den, and ThunderClan went back to what they were doing before the meeting had started.

Hollywing looked at the nervous and uncertain SkyClan cats. She located Robinwing and walked up to her. "You must be Robinwing, SkyClan's queen," Hollywing mewed warmly. "I'm Hollywing; I'll take you to our nursery so you can meet the other queens if you want."

Robinwing looked startled to be addressed, but relieved for the help. "Thank you very much," Robinwing replied gratefully.

Following Hollywing's lead, Birchfall walked up to a tortoiseshell she-cat and a black tom. "My name's Birchfall," Birchfall started, introducing himself. "Would you like me to show you around camp?"

"It'd be a pleasure," the tortoiseshell she-cat replied. "My name's Cherrytail and this is Bouncepebble. Would you mind if I invited Rockfall?"

"Go right ahead," Birchfall told her.

Cinderpaw bounded up to a small group of young cats, obviously apprentices. "I'm Cinderpaw!" she announced excitedly. "I can take you to the apprentices' den so you can pick out your nests." Three of the apprentices followed Cinderpaw to the apprentices' den, but one stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?" Cinderpaw called.

"I'm a medicine cat, I think I'll be sleeping in the medicine den," the apprentice replied.

"Okay then," Cinderpaw mewed, and headed on her way again. Gradually the SkyClan and ThunderClan cats began to talk with each other and become comfortable, each telling the other about life in their territories.

Hollywing and Robinwing were just outside of the nursery, and Robinwing was getting on well with Daisy, who was talking with them. Hollywing excused herself from the two queens and went over to the fresh-kill pile. She took the thrush she had caught earlier that day and a squirrel, and headed over to where the Mousefur, Longtail, Petalnose, and Clovertail were sitting by a large rock. She dropped the food and was about to leave when Mousefur stopped her.

"You don't have to bring us fresh-kill anymore, that's an apprentice's job; you're a warrior now," Mousefur mewed.

Hollywing didn't know how to respond, but luckily she didn't have to because of Birchfall. "Hollywing!" Birchfall mewed, walking up to her. "Would you like to eat with me?"

"Of course," Hollywing replied, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel nervous about being around Birchfall. They headed to the fresh-kill pile and each selected a mouse. Hollywing ate quickly, feeling suddenly very hungry. Birchfall watched her with amusement.

"You're really different from the other cats," Birchfall mewed after a while.

"Really? How so?" Hollywing asked.

"When no one else would give up their place in the warriors' den, you did; when no one made a move to make SkyClan feel comfortable and welcome here, you did," Birchfall replied.

"You did all of that too," Hollywing mewed.

"Only because you did it first," Birchfall admitted. "I probably wouldn't have if you hadn't." Hollywing felt a burst of pleasure that she had inspired Birchfall, but she felt even happier that he was being so honest with her.

"I think this is the best day of my life," Hollywing murmured.

"Because you were made a full warrior today?" Birchfall asked.

"That and because I know I've got a great friend in you," Hollywing replied.

"I feel the same about you," Birchfall meowed.

"Thanks Birchfall," Hollywing mewed, standing up. "I think I'm going to find a place to sleep, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Birchfall replied.

Hollywing walked away, her heart lighter than a feather and her feet as springy as heather.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked the second chapter of my fanfiction, and if you didn't, I hope you find another fanfiction that you do like. I'll try to get the third chapter up soon; it will be in Jaypaw's perspective.


	3. Chapter 3: Jaypaw's Turn

A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers! The reviews inspired me to finish the next chapter with all haste, but still have it long and detailed. I once again do not own Warriors, but I wish I did. Just in case no one's noticed, I changed my name from Bluetip09 to Fwirl.

* * *

Chapter Three

Jaypaw could feel the excitement coming off of Hollywing in waves, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. Not only had Hollywing become a warrior, something he could never do, but she also loved another cat, something that was forbidden to him by the medicine cat code.

Jaypaw was still sitting on top of the half rock, but he had finished eating awhile ago. He rested his head on his front paws and wrapped his tail around him until he was comfortable. Jaypaw closed his eyes and tried to doze off in the warm greenleaf sun, but he could feel someone watching him like a hunter stalks prey.

At first he thought it might be Leafpool, probably going to come and reprimand him for not welcoming the new guests properly, but then he realized it wasn't her; Leafpool was still in Firestar's den. It was one of the new SkyClan cats, an apprentice. She was sitting alone on the other side of the camp, just watching him. Jaypaw could tell by the smell of herbs wafting from her pelt that she was also a medicine cat apprentice.

_Why is she staring at me? Do I have a bur stuck in my fur or something?_ Jaypaw contemplated going over to the cat and asking why she was staring at him, but then he could get in trouble. With the Gathering looming up ever closer, he didn't want to risk anything that would even chance his missing it. Normally Jaypaw didn't want to go to Gatherings, but he wanted to see how the other Clans would react to the arrival of SkyClan.

Jaypaw stood up as Leafpool and another SkyClan cat emerged from Firestar's den. He leaped gracefully off the half rock and padded to Leafpool, who was heading towards the fresh-kill pile. "Leafpool," Jaypaw called. "What did Firestar want to see you about?"

Jaypaw didn't really expect her to reply; Leafpool would probably tell him it was none of his business. "Firestar said we're going to go to the Moonpool tonight to find out why StarClan sent SkyClan here," Leafpool replied, much to Jaypaw's surprise. "While we're at the Moonpool tonight, I've decided that it's time you were given your medicine cat name."

"W-what, really?" Jaypaw stuttered. He couldn't believe his ears; he was finally going to get his medicine cat name! Jaypaw's excitement must have showed on his face, because he felt Leafpool's fur tinge with pleasure.

"Echosong and Moonpaw will be accompanying us," Leafpool continued.

"Who?" Jaypaw asked, brought back down to reality by Leafpool's words.

"SkyClan's medicine cat and her apprentice," Leafpool answered. She turned back to the fresh-kill pile and chose a squirrel to eat. She walked away to her den, calling over her shoulder to Jaypaw in a muffled voice, "Be ready to leave at sunset!" Leafpool vanished behind the brambles that screened the medicine den and Jaypaw was left wondering what to do next.

_Then Moonpaw is SkyClan's medicine cat apprentice and the cat that was watching me earlier._ Jaypaw looked over to where the medicine cat apprentice was and he could hear soft mews and smell the tangy scent of herbs. There was another cat with Moonpaw, Echosong, Jaypaw guessed because of the strong scent of herbs.

Jaypaw strained to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too quietly. He mentally reached out and tried to grab any emotions at all coming from them, but there was nothing there.

Grudgingly Jaypaw gave up and went to find Hollywing and Lionclaw to tell them the good news before it was time to leave. Already he could feel the sun low in the sky, its weak rays warming his pelt. He headed to the nursery where he could hear Hollywing and Harekit playing near the entrance.

"Hi, Hollywing, Harekit!" Jaypaw greeted.

Hollywing and Harekit stopped play fighting and turned around to face Jaypaw. "Hi Jaypaw!" Hollywing mewed happily.

"I'm going to the Moonpool tonight with Leafpool to get my medicine cat name," Jaypaw blurted out.

"That's great!" Hollywing mewed ardently, stroking her tail along Jaypaw's flank in congratulations.

"Thanks Hollywing," Jaypaw replied, feeling happier than he could ever remember. Then he noticed how incredibly cheerful Hollywing was and he became suspicious. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well, it's just that now Lionclaw, you, and I will all have our final names," Hollywing mewed, and Jaypaw instantly knew that wasn't the real reason for her excitement. "It's what we always wanted, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Jaypaw mewed absently. He knew that Hollywing wasn't focused on the conversation; she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking towards a large group of SkyClan cats, and Jaypaw could just faintly detect a ThunderClan scent masked by the others. With a jolt, Jaypaw realized that Hollywing was looking at Birchfall.

Fuming inwardly that Hollywing would rather pay attention to Birchfall than him, Jaypaw turned away and looked for Lionpaw, but stopped when Hollywing called his name. _I'm surprised she even noticed that I left._ Jaypaw could tell that Hollywing felt guilty by the way she pawed at the ground with her forepaws.

"I'm sorry I wasn't telling the truth," Hollywing mewed. "Harekit, would you mind if Jaypaw and I had some time alone for a minute?" Harekit nodded and trotted away to where Molekit was chasing some moss that was fluttering on the breeze.

Jaypaw's curiosity was instantly aroused. Would his sister actually tell him the truth, or would she try to make up another lie? As of late, Jaypaw, Hollywing, and Lionclaw hadn't exactly been close, all of them always busy, even though they were only apprentices. Hollywing turned away and motioned with her tail for Jaypaw to follow her. They went behind the empty elders' den, making sure they were well concealed.

Hollywing took a deep breath and Jaypaw could feel her anxiousness as if it was his own. "Jaypaw, I think I'm in love with Birchfall," Hollywing murmured so that Jaypaw had to lean forward to hear. He knew it was as painful as going through stinging nettles for her to say that, but he was glad that Hollywing trusted him.

"Have you told him?" Jaypaw whispered. Hollywing shook her head. "Does he know at all?" Hollywing shook her head again. "Are you planning on telling him?" Hollywing shrugged helplessly, and the dejection on her face wiped out all of Jaypaw's impatience with her. "Why were you so happy just now?"

"Birchfall just said that I was a great friend," Hollywing mewed wistfully. "But what if that's all I am to him? What if I'm nothing but a friend to him?"

"Hollywing, you just have to let him know you love him to find out if he loves you back," Jaypaw mewed encouragingly.

"What if that destroys our friendship forever, though?" Hollywing argued anxiously. Her tail was twitching back and forth, making a rustling sound against the grass. "I don't want lose Birchfall for good like that!"

"You'll never know until you try," Jaypaw insisted. "If you don't talk to him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Jaypaw didn't know what he would do if Hollywing argued with him any more, but luckily, he was saved from having to make the decision because Leafpool was calling his name. "I have to go," Jaypaw whispered to Hollywing.

"Good luck," Hollywing murmured, brushing her pelt against his warmly. Jaypaw licked the tip of her ear affectionately and walked to the center of the camp, trying to pick up the scent of Leafpool. She was already by the camp entrance with Echosong and Moonpaw, so Jaypaw ran the rest of the way, not wanting to be scolded for being late.

"Jaypaw, this is Echosong and Moonpaw," Leafpool mewed once Jaypaw had arrived. "Echosong, Moonpaw, this is Jaypaw."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Echosong meowed, waving her tail in greeting. Moonpaw merely nodded, but she didn't take her eyes off of Jaypaw. He wanted to snap at her and ask why she kept staring at him, but somehow he managed to stay under control. He didn't want his ceremony put off, after all.

"The pleasure's all mine," Jaypaw replied, looking directly at Echosong and nodding his head. He glanced unseeingly at Moonpaw, but didn't trust himself to speak, lest he say something rude or unkind.

"We should get going," Leafpool finally meowed, and she led the way through the tunnel entrance and towards the WindClan border. The small group was silent, and the air was filled with a crackling tension that none of the others seemed to feel. Moonpaw was still staring at Jaypaw, and he wanted nothing more to get a word alone with her.

Finally Echosong stepped forward to Leafpool's side and they started a conversation about juniper berries. Jaypaw slowed his pace, and Moonpaw matched it, their paws crunching on the grass. When Jaypaw judged they were far away enough that they wouldn't be overheard, he glared at Moonpaw. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Jaypaw hissed.

Moonpaw jumped and Jaypaw guessed that she hadn't been aware that he knew she was watching him closely. "It's just that I-I've never seen a blind cat before," Moonpaw whispered. "It's just so amazing that you seem to know everything that's going on when you can't actually _see_ anything."

"I use my other senses to see things," Jaypaw replied shortly. "Now will you _please_ stop staring at me? You make me feel like there's a fox nearby." He remembered the disastrous day when he and his littermates had tried to find fox cubs and chase them out of ThunderClan; it had ended horribly. Jaypaw gave an involuntary shudder and hurried to catch up to Leafpool and Echosong.

Leafpool and Echosong weren't too far ahead; they had just arrived at the stream that marked WindClan's territory. Following the softly chuckling stream, Jaypaw followed two fox lengths behind the two medicine cats. Moonpaw had caught up with him by now, and Jaypaw could tell that she was trying hard not to look at him. She glanced at the stream, the bank on the other side, the trees in ThunderClan territory; everywhere but at Jaypaw.

"You can look at me; just not _stare_ at me," Jaypaw sighed, but only so that Moonpaw could hear.

"I'm sorry," Moonpaw apologized. "It's just that this place is so new, and there are so many different faces, I'm getting nervous."

"You'll get used to it," Jaypaw assured her. Moonpaw nodded gratefully and they continued on their trek.

A little while later, the group of medicine cats arrived at the Moonpool. Jaypaw always enjoyed setting his paws in the paw prints of cats long seasons before his time, but tonight, he hardly noticed them. He settled down not too far away from the Moonpool's edge, Echosong and Moonpaw on either side of him. Leafpool stood at the pool's edge, gazing down into it before turning back to the others.

"This is the Moonpool, where the medicine cats of all four Clans come to speak with StarClan," Leafpool told Moonpaw and Echosong. "Before we share tongues with StarClan, it's time Jaypaw received his medicine cat name."

Jaypaw stood up proudly, but couldn't help but feel disappointed that no one else present was from ThunderClan, excluding Leafpool and himself. He walked over to Leafpool and stood in front of her, suddenly nervous.

Leafpool stared at Silverpelt for a few moments before she continued. "I, Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons." Here Leafpool paused before going on. "Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Jaypaw mewed, finding his pride again.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Jaypaw, from this moment you will be known as Jaysight. StarClan honors your determination and hard work." Leafpool rested her muzzle on Jaysight's head and Jaysight licked her shoulder.

"Jaysight! Jaysight!" Moonpaw called, and Echosong joined in. It wasn't at all what Jaysight had pictured it to be, but it was still well worth it. He smelled the air, and was shocked that he scented other cats filling around the pool. He instantly recognized Spottedleaf's sweet scent and that of Yellowfang. Jaysight hoped with all his heart that they were proud of him.

* * *

A/N Did you like it? I updated faster than I normally will, but it was so much fun to write!


	4. Chapter 4: StarClan's Answers

A/N Hello again! I've been updating so fast that I'm getting ahead of myself, and to be quite honest, I have no idea where this story is going. If you have any suggestions on the plotline, names, or mentors (Rosekit and Toadkit will soon be apprentices), I'd be much obliged if you told me.

* * *

Chapter Four

Jaysight looked at Leafpool, not sure what to do next. Leafpool laid down next to the Moonpool and touched her nose to it; she was instantly asleep. Following her example, Jaysight did the same, along with Moonpaw and Echosong. The stone was cold, even though it was summer, and the water was even colder. As soon as Jaysight touched his nose to the Moonpool, he opened his eyes.

Jaysight was in a forest with tall trees and thick undergrowth. He blinked a few times to get used to being able to see and scented the air, hoping he'd find Spottedleaf's scent. Instead, he found Moonpaw's. Jaysight shook his head and tried again, but still, the only scent he found was SkyClan's medicine cat apprentice.

"No," Jaysight murmured, mostly to himself. "I want to see Spottedleaf." Finally he smelled her scent, but it was faint compared to Moonpaw's. He ran through the forest, following the scent of Spottedleaf and broke out into a clearing where Spottedleaf was sitting with Yellowfang.

"Congratulations Jaysight," Spottedleaf purred.

"You've done well as a medicine cat," Yellowfang agreed.

"Thank you, both of you," Jaysight meowed. "Now there's something I need to ask. Why did you send SkyClan to the lake?"

Spottedleaf and Yellowfang looked at each other uneasily. "Jaysight, SkyClan's territory was about to be destroyed," Spottedleaf mewed softly. "We had to send them somewhere, so we decided to have them join the other four Clans."

"There's no more room at the lake for another Clan," Jaysight interrupted, disbelief written across his face.

"There is room to live by the lake where the other Clans haven't settled," Spottedleaf assured Jaysight.

"Where?" Jaysight asked curiously.

"The end of ShadowClan's and RiverClan's territory is marked by a small Thunderpath," Yellowfang continued for Spottedleaf in a rusty mew. "On the other side of that Thunderpath, the forest continues, though neither RiverClan nor ShadowClan have called a claim to it."

"There's enough forest there for an entire Clan?" Jaysight asked, surprised. "Then why haven't ShadowClan or RiverClan marked it in their territory?"

"There is little undergrowth and the trees are too high for ShadowClan's liking and there is only one small stream that runs through that stretch of the forest, so RiverClan could not easily hunt there," Spottedleaf replied. "SkyClan hunt in trees using their strong back legs to jump very high, so the trees wouldn't pose a problem to them. They don't hunt in the undergrowth unless forced to, so they wouldn't mind there not being any. As for there being only one small stream, SkyClan doesn't hunt in water, but it would be enough to get water."

"Do you think the other Clans will agree to this?" Jaysight asked hesitantly.

Spottedleaf and Yellowfang looked at each other again before Yellowfang spoke. "We cannot force this decision upon any Clan; they must decide for themselves whether or not to allow SkyClan stay by the lake."

"Jaysight, we have to leave you now," Spottedleaf murmured.

"What? Why? I just got here!" Jaysight argued.

"We must speak with Leafpool," Yellowfang told Jaysight.

"Alright," Jaysight muttered. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf turned and walked away into a bramble bush, their scent disappearing with them.

Jaysight scented the air and picked up Moonpaw's scent again. Curious as to which warrior ancestor would be talking to her, Jaysight followed the scent until he could see her talking with a dark gray tom with pale blue eyes. Jaysight stifled a gasp when he saw Moonpaw. Her pelt was as white as snow with dark brown patches and she had clear, light green eyes; Jaysight had never seen a more beautiful cat. He quickly hid behind some bracken, and watched as the two spoke with each other.

"Skywatcher, it's good to see you again," Moonpaw mewed.

"I'm glad that you made the journey here safely," the tom replied.

"Why did we have to come here?" Moonpaw asked quietly.

Skywatcher looked directly at where Jaysight was hiding, and he twitched his ears in his direction. "Perhaps you should ask Jaysight," Skywatcher meowed.

Jaysight froze, knowing he had been caught. Moonpaw looked to where Skywatcher was looking and had to look hard before she made out Jaysight. "Jaysight, what are you doing here?" Moonpaw asked in surprise.

"I wanted to see which StarClan cat would speak to you," Jaysight muttered, stepping out of the bracken and facing up to the two cats. "I'm sorry."

"You know the reason why SkyClan was sent to the lake?" Moonpaw asked, brushing aside the apology.

"Spottedleaf and Yellowfang told me that your old home was about to be destroyed," Jaysight told her, noticing the registered look of confusion on her face. "They were medicine cats before Leafpool in ThunderClan. They told me that there was a spot where you could stay right here by the lake with the other four Clans."

"Will the other Clans agree to that?" Moonpaw wondered aloud.

"I asked Spottedleaf and Yellowfang the same thing, and they said it was the other Clans' decisions on whether or not SkyClan could live by the lake with them," Jaysight replied.

"It's time to go," Skywatcher announced suddenly. "Good luck to you both."

"Jaysight, it's time to leave," Leafpool meowed. Jaysight opened his eyes and saw…nothing; he was awake again.

Jaysight stood up and stretched his stiffened limbs, noticing that Moonpaw watched every now and then. He couldn't get her beautiful image out of his mind and he didn't want to say something embarrassing, so he didn't speak to her.

Leafpool led the way out of the hollow, following the stream, and through the forest all the way to the ThunderClan camp's thorn tunnel. The walk there was silent and thoughtful, and no one spoke a single word the entire way.

By now it was fully night with the moon high above in the sky. Jaysight could scent Hollywing, Lionclaw, and Honeyear sitting in the middle of camp, silent and attentive. Jaysight had completely forgotten about their silent vigil, but he didn't show it. As the medicine cats passed the new warriors, Jaysight slightly nodded his head to them. The rest of the Clan was sleeping in their dens, though a few cats were sleeping outside because there wasn't enough room in all of the dens.

Leafpool headed to Firestar's den, and Jaysight, not knowing if he was invited to come or not, followed. She didn't tell him no, but Echosong told Moonpaw to get some sleep before following Leafpool and Jaysight. Jaysight knew Moonpaw was disappointed by the way her tail dropped to the ground and she crept away to the medicine den.

"It's Leafpool, Jaysight, and Echosong," Leafpool announced quietly at the entrance.

"Come in," Firestar replied immediately. Leafpool, Jaysight, and Echosong filed into the den where Leafstar and Firestar were sitting alone. "Did StarClan tell you anything?"

Jaysight opened his mouth to speak, but Leafpool was faster. "Spottedleaf and Yellowfang visited me, but they wouldn't tell me why they sent SkyClan here," she replied. "They only told me that troubling times were coming before peace fell over the lake again."

"Cloudstar visited me, but he had little to say," Echosong told Leafstar.

"Spottedleaf and Yellowfang told me that SkyClan was sent here because their old home was about to be destroyed," Jaysight quickly mewed before anyone could interrupt him. "They said there was some land behind RiverClan's and ShadowClan's territory where they could stay because neither ShadowClan nor RiverClan wanted it since it wasn't ideal to them."

Leafstar's ears twitched in interest and Firestar flicked his tail, but neither spoke. Jaysight could feel Leafpool's curious stare and also a little irritation that she hadn't been told this. "You're Jaysight now, right?" Leafstar finally asked. Jaysight nodded his head proudly. "Congratulations."

Firestar nodded at him absentmindedly and Jaysight felt a prickle of annoyance. Leafstar was the leader of another Clan and she had congratulated him, so why didn't Firestar? "You may go now," Firestar dismissed them.

Jaysight was the first out of the leader's den and the last to enter the medicine den. He didn't want to be alone with Moonpaw and have to try and explain the meeting in her dream to her. Jaysight walked over to where Hollywing, Lionclaw, and Honeyear were sitting and whispered to them, "I'm Jaysight now."

Hollywing licked Jaysight's ear and Lionclaw brushed his tail along his flank. Jaysight knew they would say congratulations if they weren't on a silent vigil, and he didn't want to get them in trouble, so he padded to the medicine den.

Jaysight could scent Leafpool in her nest already, and Moonpaw and Echosong were settling down into makeshift nests in the back. Jaysight laid down in his nest and closed his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep, much as he wanted to. He turned over and heard someone leaving the den. He froze and scented the air; it was Leafpool.

Once Leafpool was out of the den, Jaysight quietly got up and followed her. _She might just be going to make her dirt. Why didn't she do that before she went into the medicine den?_ Jaysight argued over and over with himself, all the while following Leafpool. She was heading to Firestar's den, and Jaysight was wondering whether or not to go back since he couldn't possibly climb the rocks without being spotted, when stones started lightly clacking to the ground and Firestar jumped down from the Highledge. Jaysight quickly blended into the shadows and hoped he wouldn't be seen.

"Firestar, why didn't StarClan tell me what they told Jaysight?" Leafpool asked softly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Leafpool," Firestar replied. "All medicine cats see different things."

"This is something so important, though," Leafpool argued, still speaking softly so no one would hear her.

"Perhaps there is a reason why Jaysight was told instead of you," Firestar suggested. "Listen, it's getting late; you should go back to your den and get some rest."

Leafpool sighed. "Alright, Firestar," she agreed reluctantly. Jaysight stealthily made his way to the dirt tunnel, went through and immediately came back out, making sure that he was seen by Leafpool when he came out.

"Jaysight, what are you doing up?" Leafpool asked.

"Just making my dirt," Jaysight replied nonchalantly. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, you should get back to sleep," Leafpool told him, dismissing his question.

"Alright, Leafpool," Jaysight agreed before running back to the medicine den. Was Leafpool _jealous_ that he found out about SkyClan instead of her? No, it had to be something else; Leafpool didn't get jealous over things like that. Jaysight settled into his nest once more, but he didn't try to go to sleep until he heard Leafpool enter the medicine den shortly after.

Jaysight slipped into a heavy sleep without really trying to or noticing it. He was awoken the next morning by Firestar's call that ShadowClan had crossed the border into ThunderClan territory.

* * *

A/N Yay, I finished this chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't as long as the others, but I just recieved all of my summer homework and I've been working on that along with a few other things. I've decided I'm not going to do Lionclaw's perspective in this story (unless I change my mind later), so the next chapter will be back to Hollywing. I've decided I'm only going to update on Tuesdays and Fridays, so don't expect any new chapters until then!


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

A/N I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and now I think I know what to do with my story, but I'll just leave that for you to find out.

* * *

Chapter Five

Hollywing was already awake and in the center of the clearing because of her silent vigil when Firestar called out that ShadowClan had crossed the border. She was already running through the thorn tunnel with Lionclaw in front of her and Honeyear behind her, with Dustpelt, who had been on the patrol and spotted the ShadowClan invaders, leading the way. She heard other warriors pounding out of camp behind her as she sped through the forest.

Hollywing started to hear yowling and hissing up ahead as the group got nearer and nearer to the ShadowClan border. She burst right into the middle of the fight, accidentally bowling over into a ShadowClan cat that had almost attacked Cloudtail from behind. Cloudtail turned around and quickly clawed at the cat's flanks until the cat went back into ShadowClan territory screeching. Cloudtail glanced gratefully at Hollywing before flying at another cat.

Hollywing launched at black tom and bit into his back leg. He whirled around a swiped a claw at Hollywing, but she ducked and swung her nose under the tom's forepaws, causing him to lose his balance and topple over. She held him down with her forepaws and scrabbled with unsheathed claws at his underbelly until he screeched. She let him go and watched as he ran across the border.

A brown she-cat jumped on Hollywing from behind and pinned her down to the ground. Then the wait was suddenly lifted from her and she spun around to see Cloudtail sending the she-cat off with a fierce bite. "Now we're even," Cloudtail gasped before diving back into the thick of battle.

Hollywing glanced around and saw Birchfall trying to fight off a tom and a she-cat at once. She tore through the throng of cats and jumped onto the tom's back, hoping to pin him down, but he was too large. He rolled over onto his back, crushing Hollywing. She pushed up with her hind claws, but he wouldn't budge. Birchfall was fighting the she-cat, unable to help Hollywing without turning his back on the enemy.

Honeyear launched out of thin air onto the tom, scratching wildly at it. The tom jumped off of Hollywing and scratched around blindly, slashing Hollywing's side so deeply that she gasped and nicking Honeyear's ear as she ducked just in time to avoid a ferocious blow. Together, Hollywing and Honeyear fought the tom off into his own territory at the same time Birchfall's opponent fled. "Retreat!" Rowanclaw screeched, and the ShadowClan cats slinked back into their territory.

"You were great, Honeyear," Birchfall mewed warmly, gazing at Honeyear with such affection that Hollywing could feel her heart breaking in two. Birchfall didn't love her after all; he loved Honeyear. Honeyear didn't even seem to notice the look; she was too busy watching Berrynose lovingly.

Hollywing felt dizzy all of a sudden, and she tried to stay on four feet, but the world seemed to be spinning and her side seared with pain; she could feel blood coming freely out of it, sticking to her fur in clumps. She heard Lionclaw's, Birchfall's, and Honeyear's voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Hollywing just barely had time to recognize Mousewhisker's fear scent before she slipped into blackness.

Hollywing woke up in a forest with towering trees with thick undergrowth and she could hear the sound of running water somewhere nearby. She slowly stood up and walked towards the sound, looking left and right, but not recognizing anything. It wasn't until she reached a running stream from which the noises were coming from that she realized she wasn't in ThunderClan territory anymore.

A cat with stars in its fur was standing by the stream, and it smelled of strong herbs. She looked at Hollywing with friendly eyes and spoke in a kind voice. "Welcome, Hollywing, to the hunting grounds of StarClan," the she-cat meowed.

Hollywing's eyes widened and she started to back away. "I'm not dead, am I?" she squeaked.

"Of course not," the she-cat purred. "You still have a lot you must accomplish before your time comes. My name is Spottedleaf; I was ThunderClan's medicine cat when Firestar first joined the Clan."

"If I didn't die, then why am I here?" Hollywing asked curiously, coming forward again.

"You must know that Birchfall is not the one that cares for you as a mate should," Spottedleaf meowed.

"I know that now," Hollywing sighed, hanging her head. "He loves Honeyear, but she loves Berrynose, so I can't even be happy for him."

"You have a good heart," Spottedleaf continued. "Any cat would be grateful to have you for a friend or a mate. You need to look closer at the cats around you to realize who it is that truly cares for you and always will."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hollywing asked, puzzled.

"You just need a small push in the right direction to find happiness," Spottedleaf told her. "StarClan are always watching out for you. Oh, and Jaysight, you can some out now."

Hollywing turned a startled face to Jaysight, who had just stepped out from behind a clump of horsetail. "I guess I've been caught twice now," Jaysight mused, coming towards Spottedleaf and Hollywing. "I must be getting worse at this."

"Jaysight, what are you doing here?" Hollywing gasped.

"Jaysight, haven't I told you a million times to stop entering others' dreams?" Spottedleaf asked sternly.

"Yes," Jaysight replied nonchalantly.

"When are you going to listen?" Spottedleaf asked, and then sighed. "You need to learn to stop. "If you could take Hollywing back, I'd be much obliged." Spottedleaf disappeared and only Jaysight and Hollywing were left.

"What's going on?" Hollywing asked, thoroughly confused.

"I can go into other cats' dreams and Spottedleaf keeps telling me not to," Jaysight replied casually.

"What happened after the battle?" Hollywing asked.

"You blacked out because you lost so much blood from a wound in your side," Jaysight replied, and Hollywing could just barely recognize a hint of relief. "Mousewhisker and Lionclaw carried you back to the medicine den and Leafpool gave you some herbs."

"That's why you entered my dream!" Hollywing realized out loud. "You wanted to make sure I was okay."

Jaysight's fur prickled defensively, but then he let it lie flat again. "You're right," Jaysight agreed. "I _was_ worried about your wound. Now I'm curious as to what Spottedleaf was talking about. I heard you saying that Birchfall likes Honeyear, but I wonder who she was talking about when she said there was another cat that cares for you a lot."

"I don't know," Hollywing replied, shaking her head in confusion. "Can we get out of here? It's so…" Hollywing didn't know how to describe the small spot. At first she had found it peaceful and safe, but once she had remembered that Birchfall didn't love her, it had all turned dark and gloomy.

Jaysight nodded his head and headed for the clump of horsetail, with Hollywing right behind him. As soon as Hollywing touched the horsetail, she blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, she was in ThunderClan's medicine den. Jaysight was just waking up beside her and Mousewhisker was sleeping on her other side.

Hollywing was shocked that Mousewhisker was there, but she was glad of his warmth and the feeling of their pelts brushing. She looked down at her side and saw that her wound had been cleaned and cobwebs were pressed into it.

"How are you feeling?" Leafpool asked from the back of the den, where she was sorting through her herbs.

"Much better," Hollywing murmured. "Thank you."

"Jaysight, I'm going to go out and gather some horsetail," Leafpool mewed, standing up and heading to the entrance of the medicine den. "Stay here in case someone needs you."

The mention of horsetail brought back the memory of Hollywing's dream. She looked down at Mousewhisker, still sleeping peacefully by her side, ever faithful and loyal, and wondered if that was who Spottedleaf had been talking about. Lionclaw came into the medicine den, bearing a few scratches, but otherwise unharmed.

"How are you?" Lionclaw asked Hollywing.

"Much better," Hollywing replied. "How'd the battle go? I heard Rowanclaw call a retreat, but what happened after that?"

"After that we headed back to camp," Lionclaw answered with a shrug. "Firestar just sent out a patrol along the ShadowClan border to make sure things are really over. You, Hazeltail, and Thornclaw were the only ones with serious injuries. Hazeltail was clawed really hard right over her left eye and Thornclaw had a bad bite to the neck. They're out getting some fresh-kill right now. Would you like to go and get some?"

"That would be great," Hollywing replied, realizing how hungry she was. She looked down at Mousewhisker again before turning back to Lionclaw. "I'll meet you there." Lionclaw shrugged again and left the den.

Hollywing gently tapped Mousewhisker's should with her tail, and he slowly woke up, blinking his eyes owlishly. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill, would you like to come with me?" Hollywing asked him quietly.

Mousewhisker quickly stood up. "I'd love to come with you," he replied readily, his eyes glowing with warmth. Hollywing smiled as she left the medicine den and entered the busy clearing. She was surprised that it was already near sunset; had she slept the entire day away?

As soon as Hollywing reached the bottom of the quarry, Harekit bounded over to her, eyes filled with concern. "Hollywing, are you okay?" the small asked worriedly.

"Yes," Hollywing replied. "What have you been doing today?" Hollywing asked to change the subject. She was already tired of every cat asking her how she was, and she was sure to get that question from every other one of her Clanmates; at least Jaysight and Mousewhisker hadn't asked her how she was.

"I was playing with Rosekit, Toadkit, and Molekit, and we were pretending that Rosekit and Toadkit were invading ShadowClan cats and Molekit and I had to chase them off," Harekit answered proudly.

"Good for you," Hollywing meowed fondly. "You'll be a great warrior one day."

Harekit's tail drooped noticeably. "Toadkit and Rosekit are going to become apprentices soon and leave the nursery," she mewed sadly. "Then it'll be really lonely."

"You'll join them soon enough," Hollywing assured her.

"Okay," Harekit replied, not really believing Hollywing's words. She trundled off to play with the other kits, and Hollywing and Mousewhisker continued on to the fresh-kill pile.

"Thanks for waiting," Hollywing thanked Mousewhisker.

"Why are thanking me?" Mousewhisker asked. "I think it's really nice that you've become friends with Harekit. She isn't the most confident of kits."

"What do you mean?" Hollywing asked, surprised. Harekit had always been so fun and outgoing whenever she was around. What about when I'm not around? Hollywing thought.

"Harekit's fine whenever you're around, but when you aren't, she becomes kind of quiet around everyone, except the other kits, Millie and Daisy," Mousewhisker replied, almost as if he had read her mind.

Hollywing picked out a mouse from the pile and Mousewhisker chose a vole. They walked through the crowd of busy cats, larger than usual because of the SkyClan cats, and headed to a relatively quiet spot near a boulder.

"I didn't know that about Harekit," Hollywing confessed as she started to eat. "I thought she was always a rambunctious little kit."

Mousewhisker was about to reply when Firestar's call sliced through the air. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Hollywing and Mousewhisker hurriedly finished their meal and headed over to the joining masses of cats ringed around Firestar, with Leafstar at his side.

"It's time two of our kits became apprentices," Firestar meowed loudly enough for all to hear. "Rosekit, Toadkit, come here please." Rosekit and Toadkit tried to walk over, but they both started to run until Daisy gently flicked their ears with her tail as they passed her. Firestar quickly scanned the crowd of cats until the one he found the one he was looking for. "Brightheart, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be mentor to Rosepaw."

Brightheart excitedly moved through the cats until she was by Firestar and the others. "Brightheart, you have much determination and spirit," Firestar continued. "Do your best to pass these qualities on to Rosepaw." Rosepaw and Brightheart touched noses and withdrew back into the crowd.

"Sorreltail, you are ready for an apprentice," Firestar mewed. "You will be mentor to Toadpaw." Sorreltail came forth and touched noses with Toadpaw, and both SkyClan and ThunderClan congratulated the two new apprentices and their mentors. Hollywing and Mousewhisker sat back down in their previous spot in front of Firestar once they had also congratulated them.

"You all did well defending our territory from ShadowClan today," Firestar called, and many cats yowled for their victory. "We will ask ShadowClan why they were trying to invade at the Gathering. I want all of the patrols going that way to be careful, but don't intentionally start a fight."

Then Leafstar stepped up at a nod from Firestar. "SkyClan, there has been a sign from StarClan that our old home was to be destroyed and that there is a place for us here, by the lake, with the other four Clans," Leafstar told them. "We would not be directly by the lake, but close enough. There is a space of land behind ShadowClan and RiverClan territory that neither Clan wants, and we shall settle there once this has been approved by the other Clans at the next Gathering."

The cats all started speaking at once, speculating about what the land was like and if they could really settle there. Firestar and Leafstar made no move to stop them; they went over to the fresh-kill pile, picked something each, and returned to Firestar's den.

Hollywing led Mousewhisker back to where they had been before the Clan meeting, and they both laid down in the tall grass, looking up at Silverpelt, which was just beginning to show in the sky. The noise slowly receded as cats went to their dens, left for a patrol, or did a final task before they too went to sleep.

Hollywing was immensely happy, but she didn't know why; only moments ago, she had been devastated by the thought that Birchfall didn't love her. Now she was content to lie in the grass with Mousewhisker at her side, their pelts touching. She slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, exhausted by the day's activity.

* * *

A/N Okay, I know that things between Hollywing and Mousewhisker happened kind of fast, but in my (crazy) mind, I pictured that they always really loved each other, but they only just realized it.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Have a Walk

A/N I don't have a lot to say, except for thanks for the great reviews!

* * *

Chapter Six

Hollywing stifled a yawn as she woke up the next morning, dawn light filtering in through the tree canopy above the quarry. It took a moment for her to remember what had happened the previous night, and when she did, she looked to her left to see that Mousewhisker wasn't there. Hollywing smelled where he had slept the night before, but his scent was stale.

Hollywing stood up and stretched her stiff limbs, wondering what to do. She wasn't on any patrols that she knew of, but she felt like going hunting. Maybe she could ask Brambleclaw to let her go on a hunting patrol. With this thought in mind, Hollywing made her way over to the warriors' den and poked her head in. "Is Brambleclaw here?" she asked.

"He left on the dawn patrol," Hazeltail murmured sleepily.

"I wanted to go on a hunting patrol so badly, too," Hollywing replied disappointedly.

"I'll go with you if you want," Brackenfur offered. "I'll see if Whitewing and Icepaw want to come along too." Brackenfur crept out of the warriors' den and headed to the apprentices' den.

"Thanks Brackenfur," Hollywing purred. She made as if to follow him, but Firestar was coming towards her with a determined expression on his face.

"Hollywing, I want you to stay in camp today," Firestar mewed as he approached her.

"Why?" Hollywing asked, startled. "I was just about to go out on a hunting patrol with Brackenfur, Whitewing, and Icepaw."

"Tell them they need to find someone else for the patrol," Firestar replied briskly. "I want you to rest your wound so you can go to the Gathering tomorrow night."

"I'm going?" Hollywing asked excitedly.

Firestar nodded his head. "Honeyear and Lionclaw will be going too."

"What about Jaysight?" Hollywing asked angrily. Why did Firestar leave him out of everything?

"He'll be staying in camp," Firestar answered.

"Why?" Hollywing asked, shocked. "It'll be his first Gathering as a full medicine cat and he really wants to go to this one."

Firestar paused. "Alright, Jaysight may go," Firestar conceded. "As long as you stay in camp and rest up."

"Can I play with Harekit?" Hollywing asked.

"Of course," Firestar answered with a smile before he walked off.

Hollywing jumped as Jaysight padded up next to her. "Thanks," he murmured gratefully, licking her ear.

"No problem," Hollywing replied. Brackenfur was walking over with Whitewing and Icepaw. "Sorry, Firestar just told me I couldn't leave camp because of my wound. I can't go hunting with you guys."

"We'll find another cat to join us, don't worry," Brackenfur meowed before the small group moved off to find an available cat.

"I'm going to be bored out of my fur having to stay in camp all day," Hollywing sighed, wistfully watching the three cats go.

"You could help me sort herbs," Jaysight suggested in a friendly tone. "You were a medicine cat apprentice once, so you could out if you really wanted to."

"Okay, but only for a little bit," Hollywing agreed. "After that I think I'll go to the nursery and play with Harekit."

Jaysight led her up into the medicine den and to the back were it was nice and cool. He flicked his tail at a mess of herbs that had just been collected. "Horsetail goes over there, in that corner, catmint leaves go right here, dock leaves in this first row right here, borage right in the back there next to those nettles," Jaysight directed with his tail and muzzle.

Hollywing soon got the hang of sorting through herbs again and together they made the pile of herbs disappear into neat rows. Hollywing's paws were itching to be out running in the forest, smelling all the scents, and feeling the wind tug at her fur as she passed by soaring trees and prickly bushes.

"I think I'm going to go find Harekit," Hollywing announced, standing up. "She might want to play a game. Want to come?"

Jaysight looked as if he was about to refuse, but seemed to change his mind, and nod his head. Hollywing trotted briskly out of the medicine den with Jaysight on her heels, and they headed to the nursery. Daisy and Millie were outside sunning themselves while Molekit and Harekit were tumbling around on the ground.

As Harekit saw Hollywing approach, she entangled herself from Molekit's paws and bounded over to her and Jaysight. "Hi Hollywing, hi Jaysight!" Harekit greeted them. "Did you come to play?"

"Of course," Hollywing answered.

"Do you guys want to play hide and seek?" Harekit asked, turning to the other kits, who nodded furiously. She turned back to Hollywing and Jaysight, and they nodded their heads in agreement too.

"Okay, Hollywing, it's your turn to be it," Harekit told Hollywing. Then turning to Jaysight, she started explaining the rules of the game. "We're allowed to hide anywhere in the hollow, just as long as it's not on the quarry walls or out of the camp. You can't go in any dens, but you can hide behind them. You are allowed to change hiding places during the game, but if Hollywing sees you, you're it. The first cat Hollywing finds will be it the next round and the cat that's it can't scent out those who are hiding. Any questions?" Jaysight shook his head, slightly bemused. "Then start counting Hollywing, and no peeking!"

The two kits scrambled to hiding places and Jaysight tried to find one for himself, feeling slightly foolish at the same time. Hollywing closed her eyes and started counting aloud, giving the hiders plenty of warning. "One…Two…Three…Four…"

Jaysight hid behind the nursery, directly behind Hollywing and out of her immediate view. He scented Harekit hide behind the half rock and Molekit behind Millie, which caused her and Daisy to purr.

Hollywing stopped counting when she reached twenty, and started looking around. She immediately saw Harekit's tail poking out behind the half rock. Looking truly stumped as to where the kits were hiding, she casually walked over to the half rock, then jumped onto it, peering down at Harekit below her.

"Try hiding your tail," Hollywing advised Harekit as she looked up. Lionclaw, Jaysight, and I got caught hiding once because Lionclaw's tail was showing out of the bush we were hiding in."

"Thanks, Hollywing," Harekit mewed, and she started counting right where she was. Hollywing dashed over to the elders' den, and hid behind it, making sure to stay well out of view.

The game went on for a long time, each cat being found at least three times and having to be it, until Leafpool came back from collecting herbs and saw Jaysight playing when he should've been checking wounds from yesterday's battle. Jaysight returned to the medicine den, and Hollywing could tell that he had been enjoying himself once he had gotten used to the game.

It was decidedly no fun playing hide and seek with only three cats, so Harekit, Molekit, and Hollywing stopped playing. "I'm going to go help Jaysight in the medicine den," Hollywing mewed, and headed to the medicine den.

Hollywing pushed aside the brambles and made her way into the medicine den once again. "Do you need any help?" Hollywing asked Jaysight.

"No, actually I think I'm just about done," Jaysight replied.

"Oh, okay," Hollywing mewed. "I guess I'll just go get some fresh-kill then." Hollywing padded out of the den and ran into a SkyClan cat on her way to the fresh-kill pile. She was a gray tabby, and she looked very edgy.

"Hi, I'm Hollywing," Hollywing mewed, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Mintfur," the SkyClan she-cat replied.

"You look nervous," Hollywing commented as they reached the fresh-kill pile.

"I am," Mintfur told her. "What if the other Clans don't agree to let us stay here with them? Our home is already destroyed, apparently; we'll have nowhere else to go."

"I'm sure the other Clans will agree," Hollywing assured her picking out a mouse. "There's no reason why they shouldn't. It's not like any of them are losing any territory."

"Thanks," Mintfur sighed, picking up a vole and padding away to a group of her Clanmates.

Hollywing made her way over to the half rock where Lionclaw and Poppyflower were sharing tongues. "Hi," Hollywing greeted them before she started to eat.

"Hi Hollywing," Poppyflower replied. "I can't wait for the Gathering tomorrow night, can you?"

"It's definitely going to be a big night," Hollywing thought aloud. "I take it you're going?"

"Of course," Poppyflower answered. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Me either," Lionclaw agreed. "If the other Clans agree, I wonder when SkyClan will move into their new territory."

"Probably the morning after the Gathering," Hollywing suggested. "They wouldn't want to have to try and explore their new territory at night when they can't see anything, so they'll have to wait until it's light out. They'll do it the next morning, though, because they want to have their own territory instead of living in ThunderClan's full camp."

"Sounds like sense to me," Leafstar agreed, walking towards Hollywing, Lionclaw, and Poppyflower, taking them by surprise. "That was what I had been thinking. Hollywing, would you like to take a walk with me in the forest?"

"I'm confined to camp because of my wound, so I can go to the Gathering tomorrow night," Hollywing replied. Why had Leafstar wanted to take a walk with her?

"We'll only be walking, and I'll take the blame if we get caught out of camp," Leafstar assured her.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, and I don't want to go against Firestar's word, either," Hollywing meowed apologetically.

"Then we'll go and ask him to let you out of camp," Leafstar replied.

"Okay," Hollywing mewed, standing up and following Leafstar to Firestar's den. Why was Leafstar trying so hard to get her out of camp for a walk? Hollywing waited below the Highledge while Leafstar went into Firestar's den.

It was a long time before Leafstar came down, but she looked happy. "Firestar said we could go out for a little while," Leafstar mewed as she passed Hollywing, who fell in step behind her.

Leafstar and Hollywing went through the thorn tunnel and walked in silence below the trees' shadows. They were silent, each with their own thoughts. "You don't know what your destiny is yet, do you?" Leafstar finally asked.

"I'm not sure any cat knows their destiny until it actually happens," Hollywing replied, startled.

"You're going to be a great leader of ThunderClan," Leafstar told her.

"You don't know that," Hollywing mewed, shaking her head. "Brambleclaw is deputy and Firestar still has a lot of lives left."

"Firestar will not live forever, and neither will Brambleclaw," Leafstar replied.

"By the time both of them are done being leaders, I'll be long gone," Hollywing argued.

"Do you not want to become a leader?" Leafstar asked.

"Of course I do; who wouldn't?" Hollywing asked. "I'm just saying it's a little out of my reach. Even if, StarClan forbid, Brambleclaw did die and Firestar had to choose another deputy, he'd choose Graystripe, or someone much more experienced than me."

"Not if it wasn't meant to be," Leafstar persisted. "Hollywing, Echosong and I've had visions of you becoming the leader of ThunderClan after Firestar. StarClan sent us these signs, and they must not be ignored or taken lightly."

"I don't know," Hollywing sighed. "Are you sure they weren't just dreams you got from eating a rotten piece of fresh-kill?"

"Hollywing, I am sure," Leafstar assured her.

"Why tell me all of this?" Hollywing asked.

"You have a right to know, since it is your destiny after all," Leafstar replied. Hollywing looked up from the ground and saw that they were back at the thorn tunnel again. "Just remember what I've said; you'll be a truly great leader one day."

Leafstar disappeared into the thorn tunnel, leaving Hollywing behind, confused. Was it true? Was she really going to be a leader of her Clan? Excitement flowed through Hollywing, along with a strong hint of doubt. She shook her head to clear it, and headed through the thorn tunnel, back to where she had slept the night before.

Hollywing settled down to think things through, but ended up falling asleep in the sun's warm last rays of the day.

* * *

A/N Hollywing never really gets recognition in the actual Warriors series, so this story is pretty much going to be centered around her, with the exception of a few Jaysight chapters. I know this chapter was kind of bad, but it's only a filler and the next one will be better, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews! I forgot to mention earlier that Willowpaw received her medicine cat name, and is now Willowberry.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hollywing waited impatiently next to the thorn tunnel with Jaysight at her side, every few seconds glancing at the full moon hovering high above in a cloudless sky. Firestar had his cats ready and waiting and all of those who weren't going to the Gathering were disappointedly watching the cats prepare to leave. Leafstar had only the best of her warriors and most experienced of her apprentices come with her, Echosong, and Sharpclaw.

When everyone was finally ready, Firestar waved his tail and the two Clans ran off through the dark forest, the only light the occasional filter of moonlight through the thick tree canopy above. Hollywing felt a tremor of excitement at the thought of her first Gathering as a warrior. She looked sideways at Jaysight to see if he was as excited as her, but his face showed no emotions whatsoever.

They didn't run into any other Clans on the way there, and Hollywing assumed they were the last Clan to join the Gathering. Firestar jumped onto the slick tree bridge first, followed closely by Brambleclaw and Sandstorm. Soon Hollywing found it was her turn to cross the bridge, right behind Brightheart and in front of Jaysight.

Hollywing carefully climbed up onto the tree bridge and put her tail on Jaysight's shoulder to help guide him. The way there was fairly easy because of past experience and they made it to the other side without incident. Hollywing and Jaysight waited while the rest of ThunderClan and all of SkyClan crossed to the island, then Firestar gave the signal to go.

Hollywing raced into the bushes with the rest of her Clanmates, heading to where Willowberry would be sitting with the other medicine cats once she broke into the clearing. "Hi Willowberry!" Hollywing called.

"Hi Hollypaw!" Willowberry greeted.

"I'm Hollywing now," Hollywing told her proudly, puffing out her chest. "Jaypaw's Jaysight now; he received his medicine cat name." Jaysight, still by Hollywing's side, twitched his ears in greeting to Willowberry, but said nothing.

Willowberry was just about to speak when Blackstar yowled for the Gathering to begin. That was fast, Hollywing thought, and glanced around the small clearing. She realized that every cat was watching the SkyClan cats, who were dispersed among the ThunderClan groups.

Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Leafstar were sitting in the branches of a large tree in front of them, their deputies sitting on the roots below them. Hollywing noticed that Leafstar was sitting near Firestar, as if unsure whether or not she should really be up there.

"Firestar, I think you should begin," Leopardstar mewed coldly.

"Thank you Leopardstar," Firestar replied, then turned to face all of the cats below the tree. "Many seasons ago, when we were still living in the forest, I was called away from ThunderClan by StarClan to rebuild a lost Clan, SkyClan. SkyClan once lived in the forest with the other four Clans, but Twolegs destroyed their territory and they were chased out by the other Clans, who would not give up their territory."

Uneasy murmurings broke out in the clearing, and Firestar waited until it was quiet again before continuing. "SkyClan came a few days ago, saying StarClan had sent them to where the four Clans were living, but they didn't know why. I sent Leafpool and Jaysight to the Moonpool, along with SkyClan's medicine cats, Echosong and Moonpaw, to find out why they were sent here and the news was not good. StarClan said that SkyClan's old territory was about to be destroyed, and that they should come and live here with the other four Clans."

Yowls of protest broke out from the other three Clans, and the leaders, too, were furious. "You expect us to give up our territory to another Clan?" Blackstar hissed.

"I'm not asking any Clan to give up a single pawstep of their territory," Firestar called, loud enough for everyone to hear. The Clans became quiet, drinking in what he had just said and wondering where the new clan would live. "There is a large area behind ShadowClan's and RiverClan's territory that neither want, and it is large enough for SkyClan to live in, and ideal to how they hunt. This is what StarClan had told Jaysight, but they said it was our decision on whether or not to allow them to stay. My Clan and I think that SkyClan should stay."

"I see no problem with SkyClan staying there," Onestar agreed. "They will not take any of the Clans' territory, or their prey, and it sounds as if this is what StarClan wants." WindClan yowled their approval with their leader to back him up.

"Well I don't want them anywhere near ShadowClan territory," Blackstar growled. "It's easy for you two to say it's okay for SkyClan to stay because they aren't near your territory and can't cross your border."

"I agree with Blackstar," Leopardstar mewed.

"It's a tie," Squirrelflight called out nervously. "How will we decide fairly if SkyClan can stay or not?"

Nervous mews swept through the assembled Clans like wildfire. Hollywing stood up, and addressed Firestar. "May I speak?" Firestar nodded his head and she continued. "Neither ShadowClan nor RiverClan want the territory, so it would only go to waste with no one using it. SkyClan might cross the border, but every Clan does that once in awhile; it's only natural. Not to mention, SkyClan is a small Clan compared to the others and won't need so much prey, so they won't take any more land than they're given. They won't try to take more land when they're still trying to get used to the lot they've been given, either."

Loud mews sounded in agreement all over the clearing, even from ShadowClan and RiverClan cats. Leopardstar and Blackstar were forced to agree to let SkyClan stay, though only grudgingly. "Fine," Leopardstar ground out between her teeth. "Just make sure you stay in your own territory. Mistyfoot will show you the border of RiverClan and ShadowClan tomorrow morning." Blackstar didn't speak, but he nodded his head just slightly.

"You have the thanks from all of SkyClan," Leafstar mewed, relieved. "We promise to honor and uphold the warrior code. I also thank you for your guide; tomorrow Sharpclaw, Echosong, and I will come to the edge of your territory, down by the lake, to meet Mistyfoot. I do have one favor to ask, however; may I bring a cat from ThunderClan with us?" Leopardstar nodded her approval.

"ThunderClan also has new warriors and apprentices," Firestar announced. "Toadpaw and Rosepaw are now apprentices, and Honeyear, Lionclaw, and Hollywing are full warriors." Hollywing felt all eyes on her for a brief moment, all of them congratulatory, but then it was over. "The prey has been running plentifully," Firestar concluded.

"The prey has been running nicely in ShadowClan, as well," Blackstar mewed shortly.

"We have a new warrior, Reedwhisker, and two new apprentices, Rainpaw and Streampaw," Leopardstar mewed proudly. "The fish might as well leap out of the streams and into our paws, because they have no chance against our warriors and apprentices."

"Shroudtail gave birth to three healthy kits," Onestar meowed. "We are growing larger and stronger by the day."

With that, the Gathering dispersed, the five leaders leaping down from the tree and gathering their warriors about them for the return to their own territory. Mousewhisker raced up to Hollywing through the larger than normal crowd of cats. "Hollywing, you were awesome!" Mousewhisker purred. "You were able to convince RiverClan and ShadowClan to allow SkyClan to stay. Now there'll be five Clans in the forest again!"

"I'm glad I could help SkyClan," Hollywing replied. "They wouldn't have anywhere else to go otherwise."

The walk back to ThunderClan territory was loud and joyous. Many SkyClan cats came up to Hollywing and thanked her at least twice for her help. Each time Hollywing would blush up to her ear tips and say it was nothing. She was relieved when they finally got back to the ThunderClan camp and everyone left for their nests.

All of the cats who weren't at the Gathering crowded around the returning cats, asking how it went. Hollywing looked at Firestar expectantly, knowing he would call a Clan meeting. Firestar caught her gaze and seemed to be remembering something from the past, but he shook his head as if to clear it and went to the center of the clearing and called for the Clan to gather.

Hollywing was just about to join her Clanmates, when Leafstar stopped her by gently tapping her shoulder with her tail. "Hollywing, SkyClan cannot thank you enough for what you said," Leafstar thanked her.

"I think they already did," Hollywing protested, turning red under her fur.

"I wanted you to come with us tomorrow when we explore or new territory," Leafstar continued.

Hollywing was lost for words; what an honor! "It'd be a great honor, Leafstar," Hollywing finally managed to get out, putting her thoughts into a sentence.

"I'm glad you think so, Hollywing," Leafstar mewed, beaming with pleasure. "I'll meet you by the tunnel entrance at dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you, Leafstar," Hollywing murmured.

Leafstar walked past Hollywing to Firestar, and Hollywing realized that the meeting had broken up. That was quick, she thought, before heading to where she had been sleeping for the past few nights. She settled down and closed her eyes, listening for the sound of approaching pawsteps that would announce Mousewhisker's arrival. Someone did come, but it wasn't Mousewhisker.

Hollywing slowly opened one eye and saw Harekit standing in front of her. "When will I become an apprentice?" Harekit asked before Hollywing could even say hello.

"When you're six moons old," Hollywing replied. She remembered asking her mother the same question when she was a kit, and receiving the same answer.

"Is that soon?" Harekit persisted.

Hollywing sighed and sat up. "Harekit, why do you want to become an apprentice so badly now?" Hollywing asked. "Only a few days ago you couldn't remember that you were going to be an apprentice soon."

"I want to go to the Gatherings, and protect and help my Clan," Harekit told her. "I heard Toadpaw and Rosepaw talking about the Gathering, and what it was like to be an apprentice, and now I want to become one, too."

Hollywing considered what Mousewhisker had told her a few days ago before replying. "Harekit, do you ever talk to anyone besides me and your denmates?" Hollywing asked.

"I-I talk to Toadpaw and Rosepaw," Harekit mumbled. "Daisy and Millie, too."

"Anyone besides them?" Hollywing persisted. Harekit shook her head reluctantly. "Harekit, you need to be more open with your Clan, talk to them more, and get to know them. That's who you'll be fighting for when you're an apprentice and a warrior."

"Alright," Harekit replied.

"You can still talk to Rosepaw, Toadpaw, me, and all of the others, just…talk to others besides us sometimes," Hollywing told her.

"Will that make me a strong warrior one day?" Harekit asked hopefully.

"The strongest," Hollywing assured her. "Now go back to the nursery and let me some sleep," she added playfully, flicking her tail over Harekit's ear.

Harekit smiled and ran off to the nursery, where Millie was shepherding Molekit in. Hollywing smiled to herself and settled down once more, but she felt eyes watching her. She opened her eyes slightly so that no one would notice, but so that she could still see, and looked around the clearing, finally resting on the Highledge. Firestar was standing there with Leafstar, and he was watching Hollywing intently. It made Hollywing nervous, and she closed her eyes again.

Hollywing had trouble getting to sleep after that, and she when she finally managed, it was only a light one. When Mousewhisker laid down next to her, she jumped up awake. Mousewhisker's tail slowly stroked her fur, and she settled down again, falling asleep to the soothing strokes of his tail.

* * *

A/N I finally finished! Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but I was a little rushed to finish because I had a lot to do the past few days. Which makes me think that having assigned days for my updates wasn't the best of my ideas, so I'm going back to just randomly updating; sorry.


	8. Chapter 8: SkyClan's Territory

A/N Sorry it took awhile to update, but you can expect the time in between chapters to increase more and more from now on. I think I'm going to end this story soon, in maybe two or three more chapters because I'm kind of getting bored with it.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Hollywing was awake before Leafstar, Echosong, and Sharpclaw, so she hastily ate some fresh-kill before she went to wait at the thorn tunnel; she didn't have long to wait. Echosong and Sharpclaw came first, saying that Leafstar was speaking to Firestar, and soon Leafstar joined them.

Leafstar led them at a brisk trot through the trees down to the lake shore, dawn light warming their pelts as they came out of the cover of the trees. The pebbles were smooth and hard under Hollywing's paws, and they clacked together as the small group moved toward the WindClan border. Hollywing was walking next to Leafstar, with Echosong and Sharpclaw behind them.

The way to RiverClan's territory was silent and quick, and they were soon out of ThunderClan's territory, running within two foxlengths of the lake edge on WindClan's territory. Hollywing scented a patrol once, but they saw no WindClan cats and passed through their territory without incident.

Hollywing saw Mistyfoot waiting on the lakeshore for them, and once they she was in sight, Leafstar picked up the pace to a run until they got to where she was sitting. "Welcome SkyClan," Mistyfoot greeted them, sounding friendly. "I'm Mistyfoot, RiverClan's deputy. Leopardstar wanted me to show you around the territory behind ours; we've been there a few times, but it's not easy for us to hunt in that area."

Mistyfoot stood up and led them through the trees into RiverClan territory, and Hollywing couldn't help but notice that the path they were taking was away from the RiverClan camp. Mistyfoot trotted steadily through RiverClan's territory with the SkyClan cats and Hollywing following her, then stopped at the edge of the border.

"This is the end of RiverClan's territory," Mistyfoot explained to Leafstar. Mistyfoot crossed the border and Leafstar marked the place before following her with the rest of her group.

"This is the only stream that runs through your new territory," Mistyfoot mewed after they arrived at a clear stream. "It didn't have much fish in it, so it wasn't much use to RiverClan."

Mistyfoot moved on, but Echosong remained at the spot. "Would you mind if I stayed here and looked for herbs?" Echosong asked. "They usually grow by water, and I thought I should try and figure out where the herbs are in case I need them."

Mistyfoot nodded her approval before she moved on. The forest had become different from RiverClan's territory; there were very tall trees here and not a lot of undergrowth. Hollywing knew she couldn't ever live here, with no undergrowth to hide in when you were stalking prey, and she knew why RiverClan and ShadowClan hadn't claimed this land.

Leafstar and Sharpclaw, however, didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of undergrowth and the tall trees. They must be used to hunting in places like this, Hollywing thought.

Mistyfoot was a good guide, and she pointed out various things that were interesting. In one part of the forest there was a large rock that looked like a cat's tail sticking up in the air, a tree that had fallen over and landed on a thick tree stump to make a little den, and several bushes.

This was where Leafstar decided to make the SkyClan camp. Sharpclaw agreed it would be a good place, and Hollywing had to admit, it did have good protection by being near the heart of SkyClan's new territory, so they wouldn't get much trouble from other Clans.

The small group left the new SkyClan camp and examined the rest of the territory. Hollywing knew by the scuffling of tiny paws and chirping of birds that this territory was by no means lacking in prey, and she felt happy for the SkyClan cats. By the time they were done exploring SkyClan's new territory, it was past sunhigh.

Leafstar, Sharpclaw, Hollywing, and Mistyfoot went back the way they came and found Echosong, sitting happily by the stream. "I found plenty of herbs," she announced cheerily.

"That's good," Leafstar replied. "We'll bring our Clan here immediately." Leafstar walked next to Mistyfoot as they headed back to the lakeshore, and Hollywing could hear them discussing what life was like living around the lake.

When they got to the lake, Mistyfoot stopped and turned to face them. "I'll wait here for you to come back with the rest of SkyClan and help you find your way back to your new camp," Mistyfoot offered.

"SkyClan thanks you for your help," Leafstar meowed, dipping her head slightly. She waved her tail, and Sharpclaw, Echosong, and Hollywing followed her at a run across the WindClan border along the lake. They were, once again, not bothered by WindClan cats, and made it back to the ThunderClan camp in good time.

Leafstar ran across the clearing to where Firestar was sitting, waiting for them. She talked to him before giving out the traditional call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

Gradually, the two Clans trickled out of dens and from corners of the camp to gather around Leafstar and Firestar. Hollywing noticed for the first time that the Clans were no longer sitting apart, but together as if they were one Clan. Cloudtail, Brightheart, Cherrytail, and Sparrowpelt were sitting together, talking and laughing. Daisy, Millie, and Robinwing were watching Harekit and Molekit play fight, and Jaysight and Moonpaw were sitting with each other, conversing like old friends.

"SkyClan, we have found a new home!" Leafstar announced. "The territory Sharpclaw, Echosong, Hollywing, and I explored was wonderful, and we have already found a new camp that is well protected."

Both Clans were talking so much that Leafstar could not be heard, so she stopped talking for awhile. Hollywing thought the talk would die down soon, but it only seemed to increase. She looked to her left and was surprised to see Mousewhisker there, standing by her side.

"Enough!" Leafstar yelled. A silence instantly fell over the cats as they waited for Leafstar to continue. "We will leave now so that we can settle into our new home before night falls."

The SkyClan cats sadly, hesitantly, said their goodbyes to their ThunderClan friends and reluctantly formed up in front of the thorn tunnel. Sharpclaw helped Robinwing to the crowd and they left, following Leafstar.

All of a sudden the hollow seemed empty, even though there were still close to thirty cats in camp. "I guess you'll have a nest in the warriors' den now," Mousewhisker murmured.

"I guess so," Hollywing agreed silently. A great sadness hung in the air as the ThunderClan cats went around their usual business, eating, sharing tongues, and going on patrol. No cat laughed or smiled, except for the kits, who were still as full of energy as ever.

Hollywing went into the warriors' den and picked a nest next to Mousewhisker's before she laid down in it. She closed her eyes when she heard someone enter the warm den, but it was only Mousewhisker. "It's not the same without the SkyClan cats, is it?" Hollywing murmured, opening her eyes.

"A lot of cats made good friends in SkyClan, and to have them just taken away like that…" Mousewhisker replied, then shook his head. "I think Jaysight took Moonpaw's leave especially hard."

"Why?" Hollywing asked, surprised. "I saw them talking before the Clan meeting, but I didn't think they'd become that good of friends."

"I think Jaysight had finally found someone to relate to," Mousewhisker answered.

"What about Willowberry?" Hollywing asked. "She's really nice, and she's a new medicine cat, too."

"I don't know," Mousewhisker sighed. "You know Jaysight and Willowberry didn't get off to a good start, and they're too stubborn to let it go."

"I suppose," Hollywing grudgingly agreed. Then there was silence. Hollywing could tell by Mousewhisker's even breathing that he was asleep, but she didn't feel the need to sleep at that moment.

Hollywing carefully crept out of the den, loathe to wake up Mousewhisker, and headed out of camp. She climbed to the top of the quarry and rested in a low tree branch to watch the camp. The sun's dying rays filled the quarry, making it seem like the stones were shining a dark red, and Hollywing was glad she had the sun at her back instead of in her eyes.

Hollywing heard a noise behind her, and turned her head to see Jaysight walking up to her. "Do you have room up there for another cat?" he asked, his tail dragging on the ground and his whiskers drooping.

"Of course," Hollywing replied gently, moving over so that Jaysight could join her on the branch. Jaysight leaped up and landed with perfect accuracy on the branch.

Jaysight and Hollywing were silent with their own thoughts, but Hollywing knew Jaysight was deeply troubled. "Are you sad that Moonpaw left?" she asked. When Jaysight looked at her oddly, Hollywing mewed, "Mousewhisker told me."

"Yes," Jaysight replied after a long silence. "I liked her…a lot."

"You'll still see her at Gatherings and when you go to the Moonpool," Hollywing reminded him. "It's not like you'll never see her again."

"It's not the same," Jaysight snapped. Hollywing stayed silent after that, not wanting to upset him anymore.

Jaysight leapt off of the branch, muttering that he had to get back to camp, and Hollywing was alone with her thoughts again. She looked up at Silverpelt, which had yet to fully form in the sky, and hoped that Jaysight would get over the loss of Moonpaw.

* * *

A/N Definitely not my longest or my best chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing. I've been getting really busy lately, so I might not update for awhile, but I will finish this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Mentors

A/N There's going to be a sort of time skip, but nothing very eventful happens in that time, or else I would've written it. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

* * *

Chapter Nine

The next moon seemed to slip by for Hollywing. The weather gradually began to change from long, still, warm sunny days to short, cold evenings with lots of wind and fluttering gold and brown leaves. Prey was beginning to get scarcer and the fresh-kill pile was no longer as high as a full grown warrior.

Cinderpaw became Cinderoak, and it was almost time for Molekit's and Harekit's apprenticeship. Hollywing and Mousewhisker had become very close friends, and they hardly went anywhere without the other. Squirrelflight had become a queen again, and Hollywing was thrilled at the thought of having little siblings, but Squirrelflight continued her warrior duties, just as before when she was a queen, including training Foxpaw. Jaysight had become more of an outsider than he had been before SkyClan came, talking only when needed to and spending his time away from the rest of the Clan.

Hollywing had often wondered how the SkyClan cats were fairing in their new home, but no one had heard anything of the Clan. The Gathering was coming up, the first one that would fully include and recognize SkyClan as one of the Clans. Hollywing pleaded and begged with Firestar until she had his solemn promise that she could attend the Gathering as long as she didn't get into trouble.

The morning of the Gathering, Hollywing was curled into a tight ball, sleeping deeply, when Firestar called the Clan to a meeting. Hollywing stood up stiffly and stretched before following Mousewhisker out of the den and into the clearing. Millie was sitting with Harekit and Molekit, and both of the kits were well groomed, with their heads held up proudly.

"This must be their apprentice ceremony," Hollywing told Mousewhisker.

"Yeah," Mousewhisker agreed. "I wonder who the mentors are."

Hollywing looked around before replying. "I think it'll be Thornclaw and Spiderleg," she guessed.

"Hmm…I think it will be Birchfall and Ferncloud," Mousewhisker replied after looking around for a bit. "Birchfall hasn't had an apprentice yet, and if Ferncloud has had one, it hasn't been in awhile."

"We are gathered here today to make two kits apprentices," Firestar announced, and Hollywing could detect a hint of tiredness in his voice, but if anyone else did, they didn't show it. "Spiderleg, you are ready for an apprentice; you will be mentor to Molepaw."

Spiderleg stood up, clearly surprised, but pleased at the same time. "Spiderleg, you are a fierce fighter and a hard worker," Firestar continued. "Do your best to pass these skills on to Molepaw." Spiderleg and Molepaw touched noses and walked over to sit with Brackenfur and Sandstorm.

"Harepaw your mentor will be…" Firestar paused, as if suddenly uncertain about his choice. "Hollywing." Hollywing's head snapped up at the sound of her name and wondered if Firestar needed something. Firestar looked at her expectantly, and she realized that he had meant for _her_ to be Harepaw's mentor.

Mousewhisker gently touched her shoulder with his tail, and she stumbled over to where Harepaw and Firestar were standing. This can't be right; Firestar must have made a mistake, she kept thinking. I can't be a mentor so soon. Harepaw's eyes shone with glee at the prospect of her friend being her mentor and Hollywing suddenly felt proud. Firestar wouldn't be disappointed in her.

"Hollywing, you are brave and loyal; do your best to pass these skills down to Harepaw," Firestar mewed. Harepaw and Hollywing touched noses and went to sit with Spiderleg and Molepaw.

"Molepaw! Harepaw! Molepaw! Harepaw!" the cats cheered. After the Clan had congratulated Harepaw and Molepaw, Hollywing decided it was time for Harepaw's training to begin.

"I'll show you around ThunderClan's territory first," Hollywing told her new apprentice.

"Okay," Harepaw replied excitedly, bouncing on her paws.

Hollywing smiled and turned, heading for the tunnel entrance. Mousewhisker bounded toward them and mewed, "Congratulations Hollywing, Harepaw," before running to the fresh-kill pile. Hollywing was greatly pleased with Mousewhisker's comment, and felt a little prouder and a bit more confident.

Hollywing decided to show Harepaw the borders first so that she wouldn't accidentally cross them. She headed over to the WindClan border, making small comments on the way. "Over that way is the old Thunderpath. The abandoned Twoleg nest is in that direction, too. I'll take you there after I show you the borders."

Harepaw drank in every word that Hollywing spoke, nodding her head. When they reached the WindClan border, Hollywing put fresh scent markers and told Harepaw to do the same. "This stream is the border between WindClan and ThunderClan," Hollywing explained. She started to follow the stream towards where she knew the Moonpool was located. "If you follow this stream long enough, you'll arrive at the Moonpool, where all of the medicine cats meet at the half moon."

After awhile, Hollywing veered back into the woodland, Harepaw right behind her. It didn't take long before they arrived at an old Thunderpath, now disused. "This Thunderpath stretches just past our camp and extends past the abandoned Twoleg nest," Hollywing mewed. "Monsters haven't used this Thunderpath as long as we've been here, but you should still be careful and watch out for them; you never know what a Twoleg will do."

Hollywing quickly crossed the Thunderpath and Harepaw followed like a shadow, silent but ever attentive. Hollywing trotted by the Thunderpath until the abandoned Twoleg nest hove into view. Hollywing shuddered at the sight of it, old and decrepit, it looked like it would fall in at any moment, and there was something about it that just didn't feel right.

"Jaysight and Leafpool come here to find some herbs, especially catmint," Hollywing told her apprentice. They cut off into the trees, away from the eerie nest and the old Thunderpath, towards the ShadowClan border.

"You never want to cross any borders, but especially not ShadowClan's," Hollywing told Harepaw. "They're very protective of their territory, so they'd claw you to pieces in seconds if they caught you on it."

"Is that what that yucky smell is?" Harepaw asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Every Clan has their own scent, each very different," Hollywing explained. They walked into sight of the ShadowClan border, and were surprised to see two cats there. Littlecloud and Tigerpaw were on their side of the border, collecting herbs. "Hi Littlecloud, hi Tigerpaw!" Hollywing called to them cheerfully.

"Hello Hollywing," Littlecloud replied, coming to stand near the border to talk to Hollywing and Harepaw, Tigerpaw following him cautiously. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my new apprentice, Harepaw," Hollywing told him.

"You've got an apprentice already?" Littlecloud asked in surprise. "Well, congratulations. I'm sure you've heard that Tigerpaw has become my medicine cat apprentice."

Littlecloud announced this so proudly that Hollywing didn't have the heart to tell him that she had heard nothing of it. "Oh, of course, of course," she replied. "Who hasn't heard it?" Hollywing turned to look at Tigerpaw, the sunlight gleaming off of her tiger-striped pelt. "How are you Tigerpaw?"

"I'm fine," Tigerpaw replied curtly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Harepaw mewed.

"You too," Tigerpaw muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Harepaw asked.

Tigerpaw sighed. "Well, one of our elders, Cedarheart, isn't doing too well; he might die," she answered. "We ran out of the herbs we needed, so we had to come out and collect some more."

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer," Hollywing told Littlecloud and Tigerpaw. "I hope Cedarheart gets better!" Littlecloud and his apprentice went back to collecting herbs and Hollywing led Harepaw down along the ShadowClan border until they reached the lakeshore.

"Wow, the lake is so big!" Harepaw gasped in admiration. "What's that thing?"

Hollywing looked at where Harepaw had nodded. "That's the half-bridge," Hollywing explained. "Twolegs built it before we came here." Harepaw sprinted down to water's edge and poked her paw in the lake. "Careful Harepaw!" Hollywing warned her.

Harepaw reluctantly stepped away from the lake and followed Hollywing as she walked parallel to the shore. Harepaw pestered her with questions, like, why did RiverClan eat fish, why wasn't Silverpelt visible during the day, how were mentors for new apprentices chosen, and why were the Gatherings only once a moon?

"Here's the Sky Oak," Hollywing announced as a large, formidable oak reared in front of them.

Harepaw tilted her head upwards to try and see the top, but still couldn't. "It's tall," she meowed simply.

"We should head back to camp," Hollywing told her apprentice. "The Gathering's tonight and we need to rest up."

Hollywing raced through the forest, making sure she didn't lose Harepaw. Brambles and branches tugged at her fur, while twigs cracked under her paws; it took awhile, but they soon burst out of the trees ahead of the thorn tunnel. "Go ahead and get some fresh-kill," Hollywing told her apprentice.

After Harepaw bounded off, Hollywing looked around for Jaysight. It didn't seem as though he was in camp, so she left and went to the tree where they had talked to each other the day SkyClan left, a favorite place of both Jaysight and Hollywing now.

Jaysight was sitting there, looking as blank as ever. "Why didn't you tell me Tigerpaw was Littlecloud's apprentice?" Hollywing asked as she padded up.

"Because you didn't ask," Jaysight retorted a little harshly. "If you're only here to reprimand me, you should go back to camp."

"I wasn't going to reprimand you, I was just wondering why you didn't tell me, that's all," Hollywing replied, anger flaring in her stomach. "Since I can see you don't want company, I'll just leave then." She turned around, flicking her tail angrily behind her, but Jaysight didn't say or do anything.

By the time Hollywing entered camp again her anger had subsided to a dull throb. She saw Firestar alone under Highledge, having just sent Brambleclaw away to organize a hunting patrol. Hollywing padded up to him happily, the quarrel with Jaysight all but forgotten.

"Hi Firestar," Hollywing greeted the ThunderClan leader.

"Hello Hollywing," Firestar replied.

"Thanks for making me Harepaw's mentor," Hollywing mewed. "I mean, there were a lot of older, more experienced cats that you could've given an apprentice to, so I'm honored that you trust me this much."

"I trust all of my warriors," Firestar replied. "Actually, I had wanted Birchfall to mentor Harepaw, but Harepaw wanted you to be her mentor so badly, that I just couldn't say no."

Hollywing felt like she had eaten a piece of rotten fresh-kill; is that the only reason Firestar had chosen her? Because Harepaw had begged him for it? All of a sudden, Hollywing's previous joy and pride turned to ashes and she couldn't bear to look at Firestar anymore.

Hollywing padded away, feeling utterly and hopelessly crushed.

* * *

A/N Okay, first off, I know Tigerpaw was a tom in Outcast, but I thought it'd be cooler if he was a she-cat. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'll try to update again as soon as possible. A special thanks to Doggie3388 for reviewing all of my chapters; thanks.


	10. Chapter 10: Dispute

A/N Okay, I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry, but I've been busy lately. Thanks for all of the reviews, and I hope you bear with me until the end of the story!

* * *

Chapter Ten

The sun was sinking low on the horizon, its dying rays stretching out across the sky like reaching fingers, trying to grasp onto the bottom of clouds and spreading dark red, orange, and pink colors over the lake and forest. A cold wind ruffled Hollywing's pelt as she bounded through the familiar forest dyed with the failing light of the sun with Harepaw on her left and Mousewhisker on her right. Firestar led the small procession of cats going to the Gathering with Brambleclaw and Graystripe at his side. Leafpool, Jaysight, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Hazeltail, Molepaw, Toadpaw, Rosepaw, Sandstorm, Honeyear, Berrynose, Birchfall, Whitewing, Lionclaw, Cinderoak, and Spiderleg made up the rest of the group, all of them eager for the Gathering, but for different reasons.

Hollywing caught a glimpse of Jaysight's gray tabby pelt up ahead and just from that one small look, she could tell that he was excited to get to the Gathering. Once they broke out of ThunderClan's forest, the assorted collection of cats started running flat out into WindClan's territory. The hills and fields flashed by and it seemed like they had just set paw inside of WindClan territory when they were out of it and waiting at the tree bridge.

"Wow," Harepaw murmured nervously and awestruck at Hollywing's side.

"Be careful when you cross; the bark is slippery," Hollywing murmured to her new apprentice. She had made a resolution before attending the Gathering; she would prove Firestar wrong and show that she could be a great mentor for Harepaw. "I'll be right behind you if you slip and Mousewhisker will be right in front of you."

"Okay," Harepaw replied, completely confident.

Soon it was their turn to cross. Mousewhisker jumped up onto the tree with easy grace and Harepaw scrambled up after him while Hollywing whispered encouragement to her. Once Harepaw was on the tree bridge and out of the way, Hollywing jumped up after her and carefully watched her as she crossed to the island.

Harepaw made it to the island without incident, although she did nearly slip off once when a branch caught her fur. Hollywing kneaded the ground with her paws, impatient to be in the clearing with the other Clans. She could already smell that RiverClan, WindClan, and SkyClan were waiting for the Gathering to begin. She vaguely wondered whether she'd get a chance to speak with Leafstar, when Firestar signaled for them to move into the clearing.

Hollywing pelted into the bustling clearing with Harepaw right behind her and looked around at the assembled Clans. Leafstar, Leopardstar, and Onestar were all speaking up in the branches of the large oak that spread its branches out like bristled fur, and Firestar jumped up to join in their conversation. The medicine cats were gathered near some tall ferns and brambles, and Hollywing could see Jaysight talking excitedly with Moonpaw. The deputies were weaving through the crowded cats, talking a little, and making their way to the roots of the oak tree where they always sat during a Gathering.

Hollywing was just about to look for a familiar face, when a SkyClan cat bounded up to her. "Hi Hollywing!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Tinyfeather!" Hollywing replied happily. "How are things in SkyClan's new territory?"

"Everything's great," Tinyfeather answered. "There's plenty of prey, and we've already marked and memorized all of the borders. Oh, and Robinwing just gave birth to three healthy kits!"

"That's wonderful!" Hollywing mewed excitedly. She was just about to ask about SkyClan's new camp when ShadowClan suddenly filed into the clearing. Blackstar immediately leaped up into the giant oak tree and called the Gathering to a start.

Hollywing was surprised by Blackstar's rush; he hadn't even greeted the leaders or anyone else. There was also a certain tension and unfriendliness in the air as ShadowClan glared at the other Clans and kept together in small clumps. Hollywing had a bad feeling even before Blackstar yowled, "SkyClan has been stealing our prey!"

Gasps of shock rose from all of the Clans, except ShadowClan, who sat looking smug, and SkyClan, who yowled in outrage at the accusation. "Blackstar, do you have any proof of this?" Firestar asked calmly.

"The prey is unusually low," Blackstar growled.

"Have you scented SkyClan at all on your territory?" Leafstar asked coolly, and Hollywing could see that she was having difficulty controlling her anger.

"We have," Blackstar hissed. "Right on our side of the border."

"Blackstar, SkyClan is still getting used to the borders," Firestar pointed out, trying to soothe ShadowClan's angry leader. "It was probably only an accident that someone crossed the border, and that can't prove that they stole prey, either."

"Of course ThunderClan would side with SkyClan," Blackstar spat. "After all, they were the ones to bring the Clan here."

"We came because StarClan sent us," Leafstar corrected him angrily.

"Can you prove that?" Blackstar retorted.

"How dare you accuse my Clan of lying," Leafstar hissed viciously, her ears pressed flat against her head.

Hisses, yowls, and accusations flew across the small clearing. Hollywing could sense a fight starting, and she looked around her for Mousewhisker. She couldn't find him, because at that moment, everything became dark. The Clans all looked up and yowled in terror as clouds covered the full moon.

"This meeting is over by StarClan's will!" Onestar declared.

"Yes," Leopardstar, Firestar, and Leafstar agreed.

"Don't think this is over," Blackstar growled, but he jumped down from the tree and gathered his Clan around him.

Hollywing rushed over to where Firestar landed below the tree, guiding Harepaw behind her with her tail. "Firestar, what's going to happen?" Hollywing gasped as she got near ThunderClan's leader.

"We're going back to camp," Firestar replied calmly. He walked past Hollywing to where Brambleclaw was waiting, swishing his tail anxiously behind him, with a few other ThunderClan cats.

Hollywing ran after him, fuming that he wouldn't answer her question directly. "Firestar, you know what I mean!" Hollywing mewed after him.

"Hollywing, not now," Firestar replied sternly.

"Yes, Firestar," Hollywing grumbled rebelliously.

"Hollywing…" Harepaw started to say behind Hollywing, her mew questioning.

"I don't know what's happening," Hollywing mewed before Harepaw could finish her question.

"Oh, okay," Harepaw replied quietly. The journey back to the ThunderClan camp was quiet and tense. No one knew what to make of ShadowClan's and SkyClan's argument. Despite the questions that everyone wanted answers to, no questions were asked.

When the group of cats finally arrived back in camp, the mood was decidedly gloomy. The cats that had not gone to the Gathering came and asked what had happened, and why they were back so early. Firestar jumped up onto the Highledge and called a Clan meeting. Most of the Clan was already assembled when he called, but a few other cats stumbled out of the dens.

"ShadowClan has accused SkyClan of stealing prey," Firestar started right away. Gasps of shock ran through the assembled cats, but Firestar continued. "However, this isn't our business, it's theirs. They can resolve it between themselves, and we won't interfere unless we're asked to help. That is all."

Firestar went into the leader's den, and the cats dispersed into small groups that whispered and speculated about what would happen. Hollywing turned to Harepaw, whose eyes were shining bright with excitement. "Harepaw, get some rest," Hollywing instructed. "Tomorrow we're going to go to the training hollow so that you can learn to fight. After that, we're going to hunt."

"Okay, Hollywing," Harepaw replied. She padded away to the apprentices' den and disappeared inside. Hollywing walked over to the warriors' den, even though she didn't really think she would get much sleep, and was met by Mousewhisker halfway there.

"What do you make of everything?" Mousewhisker asked.

"I think ShadowClan is overreacting," Hollywing answered. "SkyClan is still new to the other Clans' borders, so they might have crossed without even realizing it. I guess I can't blame ShadowClan though, since prey is getting harder to find."

"I think you're right," Mousewhisker agreed thoughtfully.

Hollywing and Mousewhisker entered the warriors' den, where a few cats were already sleeping. "Good night," Mousewhisker whispered.

"Good night," Hollywing replied. She settled down, not expecting to be able to sleep after the day's exciting events, but as soon as she set her head down on her paws, she was consumed by the all powerful darkness of sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early, with the sun's light piercing through the warriors' den and waking Hollywing up. She blinked sleepily and shook her head before she stood up and padded out of the warriors' den.

A few cats were already up and about, stretching or eating fresh-kill. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Honeyear had just come back from the dawn patrol, and were reporting to Brambleclaw. Cloudtail, Brightheart, Rosepaw, and Dustpelt were about to leave for a hunting patrol, but Firestar called Dustpelt over and they had to wait.

Hollywing went over to the diminishing fresh-kill pile and chose a mouse to eat. She hadn't realized she was so hungry until she took a bite from the mouse, and she ravenously finished it in two more mouthfuls. Hollywing licked her lips and looked up, wondering if Harepaw was awake yet.

Hollywing saw Toadpaw come out of the apprentices' den, and she bounded over to him. "Toadpaw, is Harepaw awake yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Toadpaw replied. "I can get her if you want."

"Yes please," Hollywing mewed. Toadpaw disappeared into the apprentices' den and came back out a few moments later with Harepaw right behind him. "Thank you," Hollywing told Toadpaw, who nodded his head, and left. "Are you reading for training today?"

"Yes!" Harepaw replied excitedly, kneading her paws on the ground.

"Let's go to the training hollow first, then," Hollywing suggested. She led the way out of camp with Harepaw at her side until they reached the training hollow. She turned around and faced Harepaw. "Okay, now try to attack me."

Harepaw immediately dropped into a low crouch, tensing her muscles to spring. She looked at Hollywing's shoulder and pounced, but Hollywing neatly rolled onto her back and threw her paws up to throw Harepaw off of her. "Your eyes gave away your attack," Hollywing told Harepaw, who was standing back up. "Don't look at your target."

This time Harepaw looked at Hollywing's paws, but aimed for her flanks. She ran forward, then sidestepped before swatting a paw at Hollywing's side. Hollywing was ready, and jumped out of the way before charging right into Harepaw and knocking her onto her side. "Better, but you have to be faster," Hollywing instructed her apprentice. "Try again."

The morning passed quickly in this manner, and soon it was noon. Hollywing and Harepaw were both tired, so Hollywing decided it was time to go back to camp. "You did well," Hollywing praised Harepaw. "You'll become a great warrior." Harepaw smiled and twitched her ears in appreciation.

"Go ahead and get some fresh-kill to eat," Hollywing mewed to Harepaw when they entered camp. "You deserve a rest. Later, when it gets a little cooler, we'll go out and I'll show you how to hunt."

Harepaw nodded, and ran to the fresh-kill pile, which had grown considerably larger since this morning. Hollywing walked over to the half rock and lay down in its shadow, tiredly watching the camp.

"How was your first training practice with Harepaw?" Jaysight asked from on top of the half rock. Hollywing looked up, surprised; she hadn't known Jaysight was up there. He sounded slightly happier, but not so much that anyone who didn't know him well would notice.

"I think it went really well," Hollywing replied enthusiastically. "What did you do today?"

However, before Jaysight could reply, a cat burst through the thorn tunnel. Hollywing was surprised, not because of the sudden and urgent entrance, but because the cat was SkyClan and smelled of blood. Hollywing peered closely at the gasping, tired cat and recognized that it was Mintfur. "ShadowClan and RiverClan are attacking SkyClan's camp!" Mintfur exclaimed as soon as she had caught a breath.

* * *

A/N Yay, I finished! I hope you all like this chapter, I tried to make it longer than my last few chapters. Sorry for the long wait, and thanks to all of you who reviewed; I appreciate the time you take to do that.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle and Confusion

A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry, if I made it seem like I stereotyped ShadowClan, but their territory and RiverClan's are the only ones that touch SkyClan's territory, so I had to use them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Firestar was immediately in the center of the clearing, calling out orders. "Brambleclaw, get together a patrol of warriors to assist SkyClan, but make sure there are enough cats left to defend the camp, just in case of an attack. Mintfur, tell us exactly what happened."

"We were in our camp, and ShadowClan and RiverClan cats just poured into it," Mintfur gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "We were overwhelmed by numbers, so almost as soon as they came, Leafstar sent me to get your help."

Brambleclaw stood in front of what looked like half of ThunderClan, Hollywing right behind him, watching Firestar and waiting for orders. Firestar flicked his gaze over to the rest of the waiting Clan cats and Mintfur before running out of the tunnel entrance and towards SkyClan's territory.

Hollywing's paws pricked with a feeling of dread as she dashed headlong over the pebbles on the lakeshore, her thoughts in disarray. It didn't bother her so much that ShadowClan had attacked; they had accused SkyClan of stealing prey, and no Clan would let that go lightly. But why had RiverClan joined the battle? Surely if something had been wrong, they would've mentioned it at the Gathering, right? None of it made any sense.

The landscape was in a blur as Hollywing ran with her Clan through ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and finally, SkyClan, territory. As they reached SkyClan's border, Firestar paused, unsure where to go. "Hollywing, do you remember where SkyClan's camp is?" Firestar asked urgently.

"Y-yes," Hollywing stammered nervously, grappling in her mind to come up with the fastest path to get there.

"Lead us there," Firestar ordered. Hollywing nodded and bounded through the hardly familiar territory, heading to where she remembered the camp as being located. It felt like hours or even days as they wandered through the high trees and bare undergrowth.

A high-pitched yowl cut through the night air, heading from the direction the ThunderClan cats were heading toward. Everyone froze momentarily before they barreled toward SkyClan's camp, snarls ripping from more than a few throats.

Hollywing was no longer in the lead as they entered SkyClan's camp, both Brambleclaw and Firestar having gone ahead to meet the onslaught of battle. The scene that greeted her looked hopeless, with SkyClan outnumbered by more than three to one.

She jumped right onto the back of a black tom who smelled like RiverClan and bit down on his ear. He yowled in surprise and pain and rolled onto his back. Hollywing quickly jumped off and swiped an unsheathed claw at his flank, hissing fiercely. The tom whirled around to Hollywing's side and barreled into her, driving the breath out of her stomach for a minute.

By the time Hollywing had recovered, the tom had her pinned down. She clawed at his unprotected stomach with her hind legs until his grip shifted and she was able to slide underneath him. She nipped at his leg, and with a howl, the tom ran out of the camp. Hollywing looked around her, trying to see if any of her friends was in immediate danger.

Cloudtail was fighting side by side with Brightheart and Sorreltail, driving back two toms and a she-cat from ShadowClan. They didn't seem to be in any trouble at the moment, so Hollywing looked away. Two SkyClan cats, Tinyfeather and Rockfall Hollywing thought, were being repulsed by a RiverClan tom and she-cat that both attacked on the worn out cats' flanks.

Hollywing ran forward to help them, sliding her paw under the she-cat's paws so that she lost her balance and fell. Rockfall, the quicker of the two SkyClan cats, was upon the RiverClan tom with Tinyfeather right behind him. Hollywing raked her claws down the she-cat's back before letting go so that the enemy cat could run away, her friend not far behind her.

"Nice job," Hollywing told Tinyfeather and Rockfall, who nodded in response before jumping back into the battle.

Hollywing scanned the crowd of cats again, looking for familiar faces. Brambleclaw was bleeding heavily on his side and could hardly stand as Squirrelflight and Dustpelt fought a few cats that were trying to attack him. Hollywing threw herself at one of the attacking cats, but was thrown off almost immediately. She was just about to stand up again when Leopardstar yowled, "RiverClan, retreat!"

The cats surrounding Hollywing instantly backed away before running off, heading back to RiverClan's territory. The attacking force was down to half its original number and Hollywing knew that if ShadowClan chose to continue fighting alone, they would surely lose. ShadowClan cats stood uncertainly, seeing the defeat that would come.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Blackstar growled. The ShadowClan cats watched the ThunderClan and SkyClan cats warily before leaving, not once turning their back until they judged they were a safe enough distance away.

"Brambleclaw, are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked, her voice laced with concern and worry.

"I'm fine," Brambleclaw muttered just as his paws fell underneath him and he collapsed.

"We're heading back to camp," Firestar announced.

"Thank you for all of your help," Leafstar mewed. "I'm sorry to cause you trouble."

"It's fine," Firestar replied. "I know you would've done the same for us."

"I would've put my own Clan's best interests first," Leafstar replied unashamedly. ThunderClan was clumping together, the most injured in the middle of the group. "Cherrytail, can you show ThunderClan the way back to the lake? They don't know our territory and could get lost otherwise."

"Yes, Leafstar," Cherrytail replied. She only had a few scratches, the worst of her injuries being her bleeding ear. She padded to the front of ThunderClan's cats and quickly led them back the way they had come.

Hollywing's mind was in turmoil as she tried to calm herself down. Brambleclaw wasn't hurt that badly; he'd be fine. Most of the SkyClan cats Hollywing had seen had been severely wounded, however, and those wounds would take a lot of time in healing. But why had RiverClan retreated when the outcome hadn't been clear yet? Why had they even come in the first place? Would they attack again soon?

Hollywing didn't even notice as Cherrytail left them, Firestar taking the lead, and heading out onto RiverClan's territory. She was barely even aware as they entered familiar territory, too caught up in her own thoughts. It was only when the ThunderClan cats reached the thorn tunnel that she realized she had even spaced out.

Firestar was already in the center of the clearing, cats who weren't at the battle gathering around him to hear what had happened. Squirrelflight was helping Brambleclaw to the medicine den, Dustpelt, with a wounded shoulder, and Icepaw, with a bleeding leg, with them. Leafpool and Jaysight were in the entrance to the medicine den, both with worried expressions on their faces, but Jaysight seemed distracted from his Clanmates injuries.

"We need a hunting patrol to go out," Firestar mewed more loudly so that everyone could hear.

"I'll go," Hollywing volunteered. "I've got hardly a scratch on me."

"Okay," Firestar agreed. "Ashfur, Sandstorm, and Foxpaw, go with her. Everyone else, get some rest. Sandstorm, you'll lead the patrol." Sandstorm nodded, and led the patrol out of the camp and into the forest.

Hollywing knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with her mind in such a busy state, so she might as well do something useful. "Everyone stay close to camp and don't wander too far off," Sandstorm instructed.

Hollywing nodded and wandered off on her own, scenting the air for familiar smells of prey. She halted at the sound of scuffling at the base of a nearby tree, and instinctively crouched down. A small mouse poked its head out from behind a tree root, but it was too busy looking for food to notice Hollywing's presence.

Hollywing inched forward paw by paw, making her steps light, but slow, as not to alert her prey. When she judged the distance was small enough, Hollywing prepared to pounce. The bush behind Hollywing suddenly started to rustle, and the mouse looked up, suddenly vigilant. It saw Hollywing and started running, but Hollywing was faster. She let out a low hiss of frustration and took a large leap, landed on it, and skillfully killed it with one swift movement.

"Nice work, Hollywing," Ashfur congratulated, stepping out of the bushes that had been rustling.

"It would've been easier if you had just stayed silent," Hollywing accused, her tail twitching.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Ashfur mewed.

"Yeah, whatever," Hollywing replied, turning around, still a little mad. "What are you doing over here, anyways?"

"Same as you, looking for prey," Ashfur answered calmly. Hollywing looked back at Ashfur and their eyes met. Hollywing had been expecting to see Ashfur's usually calm and composed face, but now she saw regret and even jealousy in his eyes. Ashfur quickly turned around as he registered the confusion in Hollywing's face, and padded off. "Well, it looks like you have this area covered."

Hollywing sighed. Now she had even more questions and no more answers than she had started out with. She buried the mouse and tried to pick up another scent. She smelled a thrush, and followed the scent to small clearing. The bird was pecking at the ground, eating seeds.

Hollywing bounded over in her haste, not using the proper bird hunting technique, and the bird flew off. Hollywing leaped up and her claws barely caught onto the thrush's wing, bringing the thrush down with her. She swiped her paw across the bird's neck, breaking it instantly, but not before it had time to call out a warning squawk.

"There went any chance to catch more prey in this area," Hollywing muttered. She picked up the thrush and went back to retrieve her mouse before heading back to camp.

By now Hollywing was tired enough that no matter how much she had to think about, she could get to sleep easily enough. As Hollywing entered camp again, it was oddly quiet, even for night. She dropped her dead prey on the fresh-kill pile and started to head to the warriors' den.

Hollywing couldn't drop the feeling that something was wrong, even as she settled into her nest with the other sleeping warriors. Oh well, I'm probably just being paranoid, she thought as her eyelids shut and she was consumed by overpowering sleep.

* * *

A/N This chapter is dedicated to summer vacation, which ends for me on the eighteenth (of August), which is the day after tomorrow. T-T Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Thanks for keeping with me on this story, even though I hardly ever update and the chapters just keep getting shorter and worse.


	12. Chapter 12: Greencough

A/N I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! So I have this poll on my Account Page asking which cats you think should die. I took the cat voted on the most and killed it, and trust me, it was hard to think of a way to do it that was realistic.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Hollywing woke up early the next morning, not because she woke up by herself or because someone nudged her on their way out of the warriors' den, but because there was a high pitched wail in camp. Hollywing was instantly alert as she darted out of the warriors' den, looking left and right for signs of intruders, a few others behind her.

Hollywing became confused when she didn't see or scent another Clan, fox, badger, or anything else that might be a danger. She let her fur lay flat, which she hadn't realized until then had started bristling, and looked around camp, trying to find out where the wail had come from and what had caused such a distress. The warriors behind Hollywing had also calmed down, and were looking around like she was.

In the center of the ThunderClan camp, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Rosepaw, Toadpaw, Berrynose, and Spiderleg were crouched over a lump of limp cream fur. It was Rosepaw that was wailing, but it looked liked the others wanted to as well. The tortured expression on Mousewhisker's face felt like a stab to the heart for Hollywing, and she ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" Hollywing asked. "Are you alright? Is somebody hurt?" That was when she looked at what everyone was gathered around. She gasped in shock; it was Daisy. Her eyes were closed, her entire body lying limp on the ground, and she smelled of illness which Hollywing hadn't detected before.

"She died from greencough," Mousewhisker replied in a cracking voice. "She was sick for a little while, but she didn't tell anyone until it was too late."

"Apparently there are also a few others who have greencough right now," Spiderleg murmured, slightly more composed than the others. "Dustpelt, Honeyear, Brambleclaw, and Firestar, too, have all come down with it."

"How could they get sick so fast?" Hollywing asked in disbelief.

"Dustpelt and Honeyear said they hadn't been feeling well for awhile now, but they didn't think anything of it until Daisy…" Spiderleg stopped and seemed to be mentally comforting himself before he picked up the story again. "It turned out they had greencough too. Brambleclaw just caught it this morning, probably from being in the medicine den where Daisy had slept for a few nights. Firestar had been spending a lot of time with Dustpelt lately, so it was hardly any surprise when he came down with it too."

"If our leader and deputy are both sick, what are we going to do if there's an attack?" Hollywing fretted.

"Relax, ShadowClan and RiverClan are probably both still licking their wounds," Spiderleg comforted her, and Hollywing immediately felt guilty. Spiderleg's mate had just died, and all she could do was worry about an attack. She should be comforting _him_, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hollywing murmured apologetically. "I know it wasn't my fault, but I wish I could've done something to save her."

"Don't we all," Berrynose muttered.

"What about the vigil?" Hazeltail asked. "Firestar's sick, and he can't hold it, so who will?"

Hollywing was lost for words; she hadn't considered that yet. "I'll go ask him for you," she quickly replied, wanting to escape the depressing mood and the form that once was Daisy.

Before anyone could object, Hollywing turned and pelted towards the medicine den, hoping Firestar would be awake. As she nosed her way through the hanging brambles covering the entrance to the medicine den, she smelled the illness again, but much stronger this time.

"Hollywing, are you feeling alright?" Jaysight asked in a clearly distressed tone. He looked exhausted and worried, his fur bristling in alarm at the thought of his sister coming down with greencough. At least he has his mind on his responsibilities today, Hollywing thought, remembering his distracted look from last night.

"I'm fine," Hollywing assured him. "Is Firestar awake?"

"He's sick," Jaysight answered with a small frown. "Even if he is awake, you can't speak to him. First of all, he needs to rest, and second, we can't afford another cat getting sick. Go back outside."

"It's important," Hollywing persisted. "I need to know so I can tell Hazeltail; who's going to hold the vigil tonight?"

"Jaysight, it's okay," a raspy voice murmured from one of the nests in the medicine den. "Let Hollywing speak to me."

"But –"

"Jaysight," Firestar said sternly.

There was a pause. "Yes, Firestar," Jaysight conceded, waving his tail for Hollywing to go forward before going to the back of the medicine den to retrieve something or other.

"Firestar, how are you feeling?" Hollywing asked hesitantly, stepping forward.

"Sick," Firestar purred, then broke off, coughing.

"Firestar?" Hollywing asked worriedly, stepping forward again.

"I'll be fine," Firestar reassured her after he was done coughing. "You're right; someone will need to hold the vigil."

"Have you decided on who will do it?" Hollywing asked.

"Yes," Firestar answered simply. "You."

"Me?" Hollywing asked in disbelief. "But –"

"I've already made my decision," Firestar cut her off.

"I don't know the words," Hollywing argued.

"I'll teach them to you," Firestar replied.

"You're sick; you need to rest," Hollywing mewed frantically, trying to think of another excuse, knowing he would shoot that one down too.

"Clearly," Firestar purred, amused. "But someone needs to do it and I'd have to teach the words to anyone I asked to do it. I trust you, Hollywing; I know you can do this."

"Okay," Hollywing agreed slowly. "If you really want me too, then I will."

"Alright, here's what you have to say," Firestar mewed.

---

There was no attack on camp that day, but Mousefur was the next to fall prey to greencough. Leafpool said she didn't think Mousefur would last through the night, but she prayed to StarClan that she would anyways. Giving the vigil tonight wasn't the only responsibility Firestar had given Hollywing; she also had to organize the patrols, usually the deputy's job.

As soon as Hollywing was done speaking with Firestar that morning, she sent out a border patrol along ShadowClan's border to make sure they wouldn't be taken by surprise in case of attack. She put Brackenfur in charge of the patrol, knowing he had a good sense of judgment and wouldn't let anger block his views, and had Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Molepaw go with him.

Soon after that, Hollywing sent out a hunting patrol consisting of Squirrelflight, Foxpaw, Poppyflower, and Cloudtail She was careful not to send out any of the mourning cats on a patrol, giving them their last day with Daisy.

When Brackenfur returned with the rest of the patrol, Hollywing had already decided the rest of the day's patrols. "How was it?" Hollywing asked.

"Not a sign of ShadowClan cats," Brackenfur reported confidently. Hollywing felt slightly guilty; someone like Brackenfur should be left in charge of camp, not her.

"That's good," Hollywing replied. She sent Birchfall, Whitewing, Icepaw, and Cinderoak on the next patrol, instructing them to check WindClan's border this time, just in case. Once the patrol had left, Hollywing had gone back to the medicine den to give Brackenfur's report to Firestar.

"You're doing well," Firestar praised her with obvious approval. "I have no regret in my choice."

"Anyone could do this," Hollywing muttered with embarrassment, blood pounding through her ears. "All I'm doing is sending out patrols."

"You choose the patrols wisely, letting level-headed cats go on border patrols and the easily angered go on hunting patrols to let them blow off a little steam," Firestar observed.

"Yeah, I guess," Hollywing replied.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly enough, with Hollywing sending out patrols as needed and keeping an eye on camp. She only left camp twice; to go to the training hollow with Harepaw once and go on a hunting patrol the second time. Harepaw had improved since the last time they had been there, and Hollywing wondered if she had been practicing on her own. Then she felt guilty about the thought of her apprentice having to practice on her own instead of with her mentor, so she went on a hunting patrol with Harepaw later.

The time came all too soon when Hollywing found herself over Daisy's body, giving the Clan meeting call. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Hollywing called out, loud and clear. The familiar words were a comfort to her, even though she knew it should have been Firestar saying them, and not her.

It was twilight, and there was hardly any light to see from, but Hollywing could hear her Clanmates gather around her and Daisy's still form. The night was chilly, and a cold wind ruffled Hollywing's fur, making her shiver. Once she was sure all of the Clan was gathered around her, she started.

"Daisy was a very caring queen," Hollywing started, her voice calm and comforting. "Her loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. She was always concerned with others, and took care of every kit. She was a great mother, mate, and friend." Hollywing lay down in front of Daisy's body, her paws before her and her nose pressed into Daisy's cold fur.

One by one, the cats of ThunderClan came to give their last respects to Daisy and grieve. Daisy's family stayed with their noses pressed into Daisy's fur, on vigil for her. Hollywing had already told the cats which patrols they would be on so that she could stay with Daisy on vigil all night without being interrupted.

Hollywing looked up at Silverpelt and wondered if Daisy would be up there tonight. "Daisy, I hope you've gone to StarClan where you can watch over everyone, just like you did when you were alive," Hollywing murmured so softly that no one else heard her.

It was a long night that Hollywing waited with Daisy. She was determined not to fall asleep, but it was so boring just laying there and doing nothing. She didn't know how Mousewhisker or any of the others could stand it, but then she realized that they were probably lost in their memories of times when Daisy was still alive. Which, of course, made her feel guilty for being bored.

Hollywing felt slightly relieved when dawn light started tracing, then gradually filling the sky. She stood up and stretched her stiff limbs before looking around camp. It was little more than deserted, with Daisy and the rest of her mourners being almost the only ones outside, Hollywing excluded.

Hollywing beckoned with her tail to the one other cat that wasn't mourning Daisy; Sandstorm. "Can you find one other warrior to help you bury Daisy?" Hollywing murmured to her, knowing it was the elders' duty to bury the fallen, but Mousefur was sick and Longtail was blind.

"Of course," Sandstorm replied softly. She left Hollywing and went into the warriors' den briefly before coming back out with Sorreltail. The she-cats picked up Daisy's body and left the camp, leaving Spiderleg, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Toadpaw, and Rosepaw behind to stare after them.

Hollywing felt a kind of responsibility to get these cats out of their reverie, but she didn't know what to do until the dawn patrol returned. "Nothing unusual near the ShadowClan border," Ferncloud reported before going to the fresh-kill pile.

"Wonderful," Hollywing purred. "Spiderleg, Hazeltail, Graystripe, and Toadpaw, you're on the next border patrol. Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Ashfur, and Rosepaw, you're on a hunting patrol; we need more fresh-kill. First, get some rest, though." Hollywing hoped that by sending out the grieving cats, they would get some fresh air and be a little happier.

They nodded wearily in understanding and headed off to the dens. Hollywing turned and went to the medicine den, determined to give a report before going to sleep. "Firestar, I think the vigil went well," Hollywing called as she entered the medicine den. "I didn't fall asleep, either."

"That's good," Firestar replied, still with a rasp to his mew, but sounding a little bit stronger than yesterday.

"You sound better," Hollywing pointed out cheerfully.

"I feel slightly healthier, too," Firestar replied, his eyes shining happily.

"That's great," Hollywing meowed. "I've already decided on the next hunting and border patrols. I decided it would be a good idea to send out Daisy's family, so I put all of them in the patrols, but I told them to get some rest first, of course."

"You should, too," Firestar told her. "You keep coming near cats that have greencough, and if you aren't careful you'll get it too."

"Alright, Firestar," Hollywing agreed readily; she didn't have to be told twice. She left the medicine den with a sort of happy feeling in her that she couldn't explain, even though Daisy just died and she should be feeling grief. Hollywing settled down into her usual spot in the warriors' den, right next to Mousewhisker, and let sleep consume her exhausted mind and body.

Hollywing looked around her, a confused frown forming on her face. She was in a forest with tall trees, a mist looming low over the undergrowth so that she could hardly see the marshy ground beneath her paws. "Where am I?" she muttered to herself.

"Welcome, Hollywing," a voice purred behind her. Hollywing spun around to see a large tabby tom padding toward her through the gloom, his amber eyes glinting strangely in the odd light.

"Who are you?" Hollywing asked warily, taking a step back.

"My name is Tigerstar," the tom answered, grinning widely.

* * *

A/N Oh yeah, an update in less than three days! I just started writing this chapter this morning, too. But don't expect any more updates for awhile; I just had the day off and was bored, that's all. For those of you who didn't guess, Daisy was the number one voted cat to die, with 5 out of 7 people voting for her. It was hard to pick how to kill her, because she'd be protected from an attack in camp, and she never actually leaves camp, so I went with an illness. Please press the little button and review! Oh yeah, I almost forgot; stop by The Miscellany forum! It's number three under the Warriors forums, for those of you who will go there, and it's really fun! Anyone is welcome to join.


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams of Death, or Reality?

A/N –tries to whistle nonchalantly but sputters and fails- Ah, sorry it's been so long since I last updated…wow, four and a half months. Trust me, when I said I wasn't going to update for awhile, I had no idea it would be that long. Sorry I've kept everyone waiting for so long…Well, I know it's a little late, but Happy New Years to everyone!

* * *

Hollywing's pelt bristled as the tom–no, _Tigerstar_–spoke to her. An icy chill scrawled along her spine and she took an instinctive step back. This was the cat she had heard stories about for so long, the cat who had tried to destroy ThunderClan for his ambitions. She crouched down as if she were preparing for a fight, which, for all she knew, she could very well be, and her tail fluffed out to twice its size. "Go away," Hollywing hissed, glad that her voice didn't tremble with nervousness.

"Hollywing, are you actually going to believe the lies that ThunderClan has been telling you?" Tigerstar asked, his voice like sweet honey. Hollywing wasn't fooled.

"I wasn't just born yesterday," she spat in contempt. "I know what you tried to do."

"I tried to make ThunderClan the strongest Clan in the forest," Tigerstar replied evenly. "If Firestar had merely let me do that, ThunderClan would be the most fierce and intelligent Clan that had ever walked the forest."

"You brought BloodClan to the forest!" Hollywing accused. "You tried to kill Bluestar and so many other cats! You disobeyed the warrior code."

Tigerstar's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, but then his face was so calm that Hollywing wondered if she had imagined it. "Hollywing, you have the power to be a great leader as well," Tigerstar purred, stepping forward again just as Hollywing took another pace back. "Firestar is weak; it would take nothing at all to kill him. As for Brambleclaw, he's a traitor that should be dealt with as well."

Hollywing's fur pricked up in cold realization at his implications. "You want me to kill my father and leader?" she snarled. "I'm a loyal warrior, unlike you who would go so far as to try to destroy the warrior code!"

"You're just like your father," Tigerstar replied contemptuously, finally showing his anger. "Always talking like you're so noble and great. Let me tell you, you're no better than me. You were happy when you were chosen to take temporary command, even though so many of your Clanmates were sick and another had died, weren't you?"

Hollywing winced as if she had been raked with thorn-sharp claws. "I would never go so far as to kill anyone to get a position of power, unlike you," she retorted.

Tigerstar looked at her smugly, knowing he had hit his mark. "Just think on what I've said," he threw over his shoulder as turned and padded away. "Oh, and congratulations on being chosen to run the camp," he added scathingly.

Hollywing couldn't suppress her rage any longer. Releasing a howl, she leaped at Tigerstar, her claws unsheathed as she raked them down his side. Tigerstar hissed and turned around, striking back at Hollywing. His claws missed her ear by less than a tail-length as she ducked and tried to swipe Tigerstar's paws out from under him. Tigerstar nimbly jumped back out of the way, then leaped forward onto Hollywing. She turned on her back quickly and pounded her hind legs into her opponent's stomach, but to no avail.

Hollywing tried to squirm out of Tigerstar's grasp, but he had her firmly pinned down. "Don't think this is over," he hissed into her ear. Then suddenly the pressure was gone and so too was Tigerstar and Hollywing was back in the warriors den, blinking in the afternoon rays of sunlight that streamed in through the branches overhead.

Hollywing stood up slowly, remembering her dream, then shook her head vigorously as if that would shake off her feelings of dread. It didn't. She stretched and looked around the den, trying to get herself reoriented. Mousewhisker was gone, his nest so cold that Hollywing figured he must have left for the patrol he was assigned to much earlier.

Hollywing emerged from the warriors den and glanced briskly around camp. "Brightheart, Lionclaw, Harepaw!" she called to the cats nearest to her. "We're going on a border patrol. Honeyear, Thornclaw, Whitewing, and Icepaw, can you go on a hunting patrol?"

All of the cats she called walked over to the entrance to gather for the patrols. Harepaw practically bounded out of the apprentice den as she headed over to the thorn tunnel, Icepaw following more slowly behind her. Honeyear and Thornclaw, who had been sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile, stood up and headed over to meet with Icepaw and Whitewing.

Hollywing stood by the thorn tunnel with Harepaw, who was kneading her paws in anticipation. "What border are we going to patrol?" she asked.

"WindClan's," Hollywing replied after a pause. "Just because ShadowClan attacked SkyClan's camp doesn't mean we can let our guard down around another Clan." At this point, Brightheart and Lionclaw had come to join them and they were heading out of camp.

"That's a good idea," Lionclaw commented. Hollywing glanced at him; she hadn't really talked with him since they had become warriors, and she felt a little guilty. Now more than ever she wanted to tell him about her dream, but she was scared how he would react, so she stopped herself. Besides, they were on a patrol; she couldn't just say something like that in front of Harepaw and Brightheart.

Sighing inwardly, Hollywing took one heavy paw step at a time as the patrol moved through the rustling forest, leaving scent marks and searching for enemies.

---

The trees swayed in a gentle breeze, the evening wearing on quickly. Already the first stars were starting to appear in Silverpelt as Hollywing led the patrol back into camp. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to shake off the dream, and every time she was about to kill her prey, she kept imagining that it was Brambleclaw or Firestar. Just the thought of it made a shiver go down her spine.

Hollywing went to the medicine den, intending to report to Firestar when she stopped outside as she heard Jaysight and Leafpool mewing urgently with one another. "Hurry, Jaysight, get the catmint!" Leafpool told her apprentice.

"We're all out!" Jaysight exclaimed despairingly, desperately it seemed.

"No, this is bad," Leafpool muttered. "We're losing him."

Hollywing rushed into the medicine den, panicked. "What's wrong?" she asked Leafpool, even though she knew what it was as soon as she entered the den. Her stomach twisted harshly as she saw Brambleclaw's still form; if she hadn't overheard the medicine cats' conversation, she would've thought he was already dead. His sides were hardly moving with each breath and the smell of sickness pervaded the air with an ominous prediction of death.

Leafpool shook her head in defeat and Hollywing could see Jaysight's pelt bristling with dread. Unable to bear the sight, Hollywing looked away and quickly went up to Firestar to report that everything was as it should be. He nodded in understanding and she left in a hurry, wanting to be as far away from this place as possible.

Mousewhisker was coming out of the warriors' den just as Hollywing rushed passed it to the fresh-kill pile. "Hey, what's wrong?" Mousewhisker asked, noticing Hollywing's anxiety right away. She shook her head, not able to speak for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, Hollywing finally replied, "Brambleclaw is dying." Mousewhisker placed his tail comfortingly on Hollywing's shoulders, but she felt so out of it that she didn't even notice the gesture. What would she do if Brambleclaw died? It was one thing when Daisy, a cat she barely even knew, died, but what would happen if her father, the deputy of ThunderClan, passed away?

Hollywing was dragged back down to reality when a wail sounded from the medicine den. It was all too clear that that had been Squirrelflight, and there was only one reason why she would ever release such a wild and grief-stricken cry. Jaysight slowly padded out of the medicine den in a defeated sort of way, with his tail dragging and his ears flat against his head. He looked over at Hollywing and shook his head, as if he knew what she was thinking.

Hollywing was barely able to restrain her own yowl of grief as Cloudtail and Thornclaw carried Brambleclaw to the center of the clearing, with the wailing Squirrelflight close behind. Most of the cats had come to see why Squirrelflight was wailing, their pelts bristling in alarm, but when they saw the limp body of their former deputy, everything seemed to dissolve.

Firestar and Leafpool were sitting outside the medicine den, watching the procession with a mixture of grief and stress on both parts. Firestar caught Hollywing's eye and nodded. Surprised, it took Hollywing a moment to realize that Firestar was telling her to start the ceremony.

Standing in the center of the clearing, Hollywing gave the call to gather the Clan together, though it was hardly necessary. Hollywing was astounded that her voice didn't break or even stutter, being as close to snapping as she was. Once she ended, she lay down by her dead father and rested her nose in his fur, already getting cold in the chilly leaf-fall weather.

Each cat came and gave their final respects to their fallen Clanmate, but Hollywing hardly noticed anything through the haze in her mind. Not even Firestar, calling a Clan meeting after everyone who wasn't very close to Brambleclaw had backed away, awakened her to her senses. Mousewhisker nudged Hollywing and she gave him a dull look as he nodded to Firestar. Hollywing sat up and gave her leader a blank look as the Clan regrouped around them.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice," Firestar started, and a ripple of surprise ran through the crowded cats. Was Firestar really going to appoint a new deputy so soon? Hollywing glanced up and was shocked to see that it was already nearing moonhigh; that was most likely the reason why the vigil and the deputy appointment were taking place so soon, but somehow, Hollywing couldn't find it in her to care one way or another.

"The new deputy will be Hollywing," Firestar ended. These words shattered the haze enveloping Hollywing's mind and brought on an awful sense of confusion and heavy weight of responsibility. This was right, it shouldn't be happening. She had only been a full warrior for about two moons and had just been given an apprentice, and now she was supposed to take over from her father as deputy? That was just too much to handle.

A hush had fallen over the clearing as everyone watched Hollywing, and she wondered if they were expecting her to do something. I don't know what to do, she thought, as she continued to stare at Firestar with confusion and a plea for help. "That is all," Firestar ended, then padded back to the medicine den.

Hollywing ran after him, suddenly feeling very angry and frustrated. "Why?" she hissed, sliding to a stop in front of him. "I don't want to be the deputy and you know I have little experience in such matters."

"It was StarClan's will," Firestar replied simply, and walked past her. "I've been uncertain about it until now, but now I know that this is your destiny. I know you will serve your Clan well and try your hardest." With that, Firestar disappeared into the medicine den, leaving behind a still fuming Hollywing.

Hollywing returned to the center of the clearing, where she received a few congratulations before she took up her place in front of her father once again, Squirrelflight on her one side and Lionclaw on the other. Memories of her father flooded into her mind and she felt a fresh throb of pain within herself. Before she knew it, Dustpelt and Squirrelflight were taking Brambleclaw away to be buried, Mousefur still being sick and Longtail still being blind; what shocker there.

Hollywing watched them take him away until he was out of sight before starting to head over to the medicine den. Then she stopped halfway there, turned around, and padded into the warriors' den. There was no way she could face Firestar with her mind in as much chaos as it was and she felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all last time when she had the dream about Tigerstar.

Sighing with frustration, Hollywing hardly laid her head down on her paws and wrapped her tail around her when sleep grabbed her and pulled her into its mysterious, unfathomable depths.

* * *

A/N I hope everyone enjoyed it; it was exactly longer or better than any of the other chapters, but then again, I'm not claiming it to be. To be completely honest, I'm kind of sick of this story already and wish it would just end, if you hadn't already guessed that from my lack of updating. Anyways, I'll still finish this, but don't expect something big or totally unexpected to happen. That's it for now; thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Memories

A/N Okay, to tell the truth, the only reason I updated again as soon as I did (even though it wasn't soon at all -_-') was so that my friend Shadow (Before the Storm) would update hers. Sorry to disappoint everyone, but that's the honest and simple truth. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Jaysight finally finished sorting herbs just as Leafpool called out to him from the other side of the brambles hanging in front of the medicine den. "Are you coming, Jaysight? We're going to be late."

"I'm coming!" Jaysight replied, running out of the den. He could scent Hollywing on the other side of the clearing, near the fresh-kill pile with Lionclaw, Mousewhisker, and Icepaw. Her confusion and sadness radiated from her pelt in such strong rays that it actually stung. It had been a few days since Brambleclaw's death, and he still felt a heavy dragging in his chest every time he thought about it. Tonight was the half moon, which meant going to the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. In short, he'd get to see Moonpaw again.

There was a stiff breeze that ruffled Jaysight's fur, making him shiver. He could feel the sun's last warm rays of the day fading on his pelt as he and Leafpool left the camp, heading to the stream that marked the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. Dry leaves and small branches crackled softly as Jaysight's paws tread over them, while the wind created a rustling sound above in the trees.

Jaysight scented the other medicine cats soon. RiverClan's Willowberry and Mothwing were there, as well as WindClan's Barkface and Kestrelpaw with SkyClan's Echosong and Moonpaw. Jayfeather's heart leapt with joy as he imagined the pretty SkyClan medicine cat apprentice waiting for him up ahead. He raced the rest of the way to the medicine cats, with Leafpool following at a more leisurely pace.

"Hello, Moonpaw," Jaysight greeted.

"Good evening, Jaysight," Moonpaw replied enthusiastically. "How's everything been going?"

"Brambleclaw, our deputy, died a few days ago from greencough," Jaysight murmured sadly. Just thinking about his father's death again made the choking feeling come back, but it was soon dispelled as he felt Moonpaw brush her pelt against his in comfort. Her warmth and presence soothed Jaysight's mind until the pain was just a dull throb.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured softly.

Suddenly Jaysight felt someone staring at him, their gaze like a searing flame on his fur. Leafpool. A variety of emotions were rolling off her in waves, foremost among them being regret, anxiety, suspicion, and concern. Jaysight jerked his head in surprise at the roiling mix of thoughts and memories that flooded his body, his mind reeling in confusion.

Then Littlecloud and Tigerpaw joined the assembled cats and Leafpool was distracted by them enough that her thoughts disappeared once more. It took a moment for Jaysight to realize that the medicine cats were already heading towards the Moonpool, and he raced after them until he had caught up to Moonpaw.

"How's SkyClan doing?" Jaysight asked in an attempt to divert his mind from Leafpool. He didn't want to spend all night trying to figure out what kind of burr got stuck in her fur when tonight would be his only chance to speak with Moonpaw until the next Gathering.

"We're recovering from the attack well," Moonpaw whispered so that Mothwing, Willowshine, Littlecloud, and Tigerpaw couldn't hear. Jaysight caught a glimpse of her memories as she thought about a day in camp not too long ago.

_Moonpaw was in the back of the medicine den, gathering together a few small, withered herbs. "We only have some tansy and borage leaves left!" she called to Echosong, who was standing near the entrance to the medicine den. "What should we do? All of the herbs we need are still too young to do any good, so it would be a waste to gather them from that spot by the stream."_

_Echosong was quiet for a moment as a cat entered the den. Moonpaw glanced up from her measly pile of herbs to see the cat who had entered was Leafstar. "How is it going?" Leafstar asked wearily._

_"We are short on herbs," Echosong answered regretfully. "We need more if we're going to help some of our more injured cats, like Rockfall and Sageclaw."_

_"Has StarClan sent any signs to you?" Leafstar asked._

_"None at all," Echosong sighed, shaking her head. Leafstar looked back at Moonpaw, who also shook her head to answer the silent question._

_"Come tell me if anything new happens," Leafstar instructed._

_"Of course," Echosong replied, dipping her head respectfully. Leafstar nodded and padded out of the den. Moonpaw was silent while her mentor seemed to be thinking something over. "Go and see if you can find some herbs that we missed," Echosong said with a slight shake of her head. "Only bring back the ones that are full grown. If we dig up all of the young herbs, there won't be any left to grow and replenish our stock."_

_"Alright," Moonpaw replied, and left her mentor in a thoughtful silence as she left the medicine den. The camp was still a little trampled looking from the fight, but at least the scent of blood and fear had faded. Cherrytail and her brother Sparrowpelt were sharing tongues, while Tinyfeather picked through the fresh-kill pile, trying to find a squirrel, her favorite food. Frostpaw emerged from the elders' den with a loosely grasped ball of moss that reeked of mouse bile in her mouth._

_It seemed like the Clan was getting used to the forest and was no longer as hesitant or uncertain about being there. Even though they were short on herbs and they had just fought with RiverClan and ShadowClan, Moonpaw felt a little bit of pride and comfort at this fact. She left camp and headed in the opposite direction from the stream, hoping that there might be herbs that way since she hadn't checked that part of the forest as thoroughly as she had by the stream._

Jaysight's vision of the memory faded until he was left with the same familiar darkness. It took him a moment to focus again and realized that only a few moments had passed while he had seen Moonpaw's memory. He could tell that the rest of the medicine cats were still a few tail lengths ahead of him and Moonpaw by their scent, but they were starting the climb up the ridge that led to the Moonpool.

SkyClan was short on herbs? Why hadn't Moonpaw told him that? The thoughts kept nagging at Jayfeather. Did she not trust him? Maybe she didn't want to reveal a weakness about her Clan and was afraid he might tell someone, or even worse, that another medicine cat might hear and tell their Clan.

Jaysight settled down near the Moonpool, determined that he'd get some answers tonight. "Kestrelpaw," Barkface rasped. "It is time you received your medicine cat name." Kestrlpaw made an involuntary squeak of surprise, making most of the assembled cats purr with amusement. Jaysight didn't. Kestrelpaw scrambled up, his claws scratching against the stone, and hurried over to Barkface, stopped as if catching himself for his apprentice-like mistake, and continued at a much more calm pace.

Jaysight could feel his excitement whirling around in his head as if it was his own, and immediately tried to shut it out. _I don't want to be dragged into any other cat's head today, thank you, _he thought. Then he wondered if he was that excited when he got his medicine cat name, but decided that it didn't matter one way or the other.

"I, Barkface, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," Barkface mewed loudly, his voice echoing and vibrating against the stone and water. "He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Kestrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Kestrelpaw answered proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Kestrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Kestrelwing. StarClan honors your determination and hard work." Barkface rested his muzzle on Kestrelwing's head and he in turn licked his shoulder.

"Kestrelwing, Kestrelwing!" Willowberry called. The other medicine cats joined in, including Jaysight.

As the calls ended, Barkface said, "Now let's dream with StarClan and see what they wish us to." He settled down at the edge of the Moonpool and Kestrelwing took up his own position not too far away. Jaysight touched his nose to the freezing water and instantly fell asleep.

He was standing in a familiar clearing with tall trees scraping their branches against each other, seeming to try and blot out the light of the half moon that shone down upon the mysterious forest. A patch of ferns to Jaysight's left shivered as Spottedleaf gracefully emerged into the clearing, stars glittering in her pelt.

"Hello Jaysight," Spottedleaf greeted.

"Why did ShadowClan and RiverClan attack SkyClan's camp?" Jaysight demanded, getting right to the point. Spottedleaf sat down and wrapped her tail neatly over her paws, narrowing her eyes as she did so, as if contemplating the wisdom of telling him.

"A SkyClan cat did cross over into ShadowClan's territory when he was chasing a squirrel from his territory, but it was an accident," Spottedleaf finally answered him. "Though if you were a warrior in your Clan and thought that your prey was stolen, would you not take action?"

"I wouldn't attack the camp," Jaysight argued. "Maybe a passing patrol and give a warning, but never the place where elders and kits could be living." Jaysight knew that was probably a lie, but it wasn't just any Clan, it was SkyClan. Moonpaw had told him about her Clan and he had been in her memories so much that he wouldn't want any of her Clanmates to be hurt, even if only because he knew how much it would upset her. "That doesn't explain why RiverClan attacked, either."

"RiverClan and ShadowClan were already feeling threatened to begin with, it's only natural that they should take sides and try to drive out the cats they believe to be the enemy," Spottedleaf replied patiently. "More importantly Jaysight, we need to talk about Moonpaw."

"Moonpaw?" Jaysight repeated. "What about her?"

Spottedleaf took a moment to answer, as if trying to choose her words carefully. "Jaysight, when you became a medicine cat, you knew that you couldn't be like the rest of the Clan," she said. "You wouldn't fight or be involved in Clan rivalry…or have a mate."

"Moonpaw's nothing like a mate to me!" Jaysight blurted out.

"Did I ever say she was?" Spottedleaf questioned.

"You implied it," Jaysight accused angrily. "You mentioned Moonpaw and then having a mate; you can't say this isn't what you wanted to talk about."

"Jaysight, even though it may not seem it, I know what you're going through," Spottedleaf told him gently. "I was once in love as well, though it was within ThunderClan. Trust me Jaysight; nothing good comes of going against the code that was set down for us by our ancestors."

"I told you, Moonpaw isn't like that to me!" Jaysight insisted, his fur bristling in defense. "If you're just going to accuse me of something I haven't done, then you might as well stop now."

"Jaysight," Spottedleaf said sternly. "Don't do anything you'll regret." As she said this, she started to fade with the forest, as if hidden behind a hazy reflection of water. When Jaysight blinked, his vision was gone and he was laying on the edge of the Moonpool. Sighing in frustration, he stretched out his sore limbs as the other cats groggily woke up.

"How was your dream?" Moonpaw asked curiously.

"Okay," Jaysight replied evenly, trying not to give anything away. The blood was rushing in his ears just at the thought of mating with Moonpool, but strangely…he didn't think it sounded too bad. First, he'd have to figure out how to help SkyClan's lack of herbs, though.

Jaysight and Moonpaw talked easily on the way back, and Kestrelwing and Willowberry even joined in the conversation at one point. As he walked, a plan began to form in Jaysight's mind about how he could help SkyClan. Maybe there weren't any herbs to be found on SkyClan's territory, but that didn't mean that they couldn't accept herbs from another cat offering them…

* * *

A/N Hah! An update! Actually, you might be able to expect them more often from now on…might. My friend refuses to update unless I do, and since I want to know what happens in her story, I'll be updating mine more. Hear that, Shadow? Your turn!


	15. Chapter 15: Patrol of Surprises

A/N Okay, for those of you who don't know, I've started co-authoring a fic titled The Darkness of Dawn with Shadow Before the Storm. This, plus normal everyday things, has been taking up much of my time, so I'm sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, please enjoy! ^.^

* * *

A strong wind whipped through the ThunderClan camp, bringing with it the strong scent of rain. Dark clouds billowed ominously overhead, occasionally blotting out the sun and casting shadows over everything, distant thunder already sounding in the background. Though it was nearly noon, you couldn't tell it by how deserted the camp was and the lack of activity didn't help. Only a few cats loitered around the quarry, getting fresh-kill or taking care of other menial tasks.

Hollywing sat on the half rock, which gave a good view of the surrounding camp, empty though it was, deciding who to send out on the next border patrol. Even though it was about to storm, Firestar had told her to send out a patrol so that the other Clans wouldn't have a chance to try and attack without warning. Hollywing's thoughts briefly flashed back to the night before, when Jaysight had returned from the Moonpool. He had looked excited, but when she asked him what had happened, he merely shook his head and padded on to the medicine den, saying he was tired. She was slightly irritated by his apparent lack of confidence in her and resolved that she'd find out what he was hiding, no matter what. But first for the patrol…

Lionclaw trotted by the half rock, heading to the warriors' den to find shelter from the inevitable rain. Hollywing wondered if he knew what was going on with Jayfeather, and realized that she and her brothers weren't as close as they use to be. It must be because we've all chosen different paths, Hollywing thought sadly. Maybe we should do something together again; it'll be like old times.

"Lionclaw!" Hollywing called right before the golden tabby slipped into the den. He stopped and looked around to see who had called him, and ran back over to the half rock when his eyes alighted on his sister.

"What is it Hollywing?" Lionclaw asked, jumping onto the rock to sit beside her. "You're going to get soaked if you stay out here much longer."

"I know," Hollywing replied. "I have to pick the next patrol. I decided that you, Harepaw, Cloudtail, and I would be good; will you come? I know how much you hate the rain," she added with a purr.

"Of course I'll come," Lionclaw replied, sounding indignant. "And I do _not_ hate the rain."

"Relax, mousebrain, I was only kidding," Hollywing mewed with amusement, flicking her tail over his shoulder. "Come on, you get Cloudtail and I'll go find Harepaw." Lionclaw nodded and they both jumped down from the half rock, Lionclaw heading back in the direction of the warriors' den and Hollywing on her way to the appentices' den.

"Harepaw, we're going on a patrol," she called, sticking her head just inside the den. "Come on lazy paws, time to go!"

"Five more minutes," Harepaw grumbled, looking up groggily from her nest. "It's about to rain."

"The faster we go out, the sooner we can come back and avoid the rain," Hollywing retorted. "Lionclaw and Cloudtail are waiting for us."

"Okay, okay," Harepaw conceded, shaking her pelt to relieve it of any scraps of moss that had been caught there. She came out of the den just as Hollywing spotted Lionclaw and Cloudtail heading over to the entrance. Hollywing hardly paused to nod to them before bolting out of the thorn tunnel and racing out through the forest towards the WindClan border, Harepaw on her paws.

"What do you scent, Harepaw?" Hollywing prompted when they were near the border. Harepaw opened her jaws and inhaled deeply.

"I just smell the usual WindClan cats, but the scent is kind of stale," Harepaw answered.

"Good," Hollywing praised her. "We'll continue along the border for now, so keep your guard up." Harepaw nodded determinedly and went on ahead with Cloudtail. Lionblaze was about to follow, but Hollywing nodded at him and flicked her tail back over her should a little bit. Taking the hint, he slowed down and kept pace with her until they were a few fox lengths from Harepaw and Cloudtail.

"What is it?" Lionclaw whispered.

"Do you think Jaysight was acting a little odd last night?" Hollywing asked. "He seemed excited, but he wouldn't tell me anything when I asked him about it. Have you talked to him?"

Lionclaw shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. "We could go and ask him what he's up to later if you want."

Hollywing sighed impatiently. "If he wouldn't tell me last night, why would he tell me today?"

"I'm just trying to help," Lionclaw defended.

"I know, I'm sorry," Hollywing apologized. "I just wish Jaysight would talk to us. We always used to tell each other everything." With a pang of guilt, Hollywing realized that she hadn't spoken to her brothers about any of her worries or about what Leafstar had talked to her about.

"Let him come to us on his own," Lionclaw suggested. "He'll tell us when he's good and ready, and not a moment before."

"I guess you're right," Hollywing agreed reluctantly.

Lionclaw nudged her playfully. "Come on, let's finish up this patrol before it starts raining." He raced ahead to catch up with the others, Hollywing hard on his paws. Cloudtail and Harepaw had stopped to put fresh markers on the border with WindClan, and turned around when they heard the two siblings coming up behind them.

"We'll follow the border a bit longer, then turn and head back," Hollywing instructed. She took the lead as they headed down the stream, along the way to the Moonpool. Suddenly Hollywing wondered if it was a message from StarClan that had Jaysight so worried. But if that was true, he probably wouldn't hesitate to tell her. It had to be something personal, in which case, following Lionclaw's advice would be the best thing to do.

Hollywing sighed internally; her brother could be so complicated sometimes. Still, he was Jaysight, and she'd always look out for him. She stopped and scented the air, not really expecting to smell anything. So of course she tensed as soon as a horrible odor reached her nose. "Cloudtail, what's that smell?" she asked, deceptively calm.

Cloudtail looked at her, then smelled the air. Hollywing had an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach even before Cloudtail's fur started bristling and he crouched down in an attack position. "Badgers," he hissed. "The scent is fresh, too."

Hollywing's pelt prickled with anxiety. She had never before seen a live badger, but she'd heard the stories, and she had scented a stale smell of it once or twice before. "What should we do?" Hollywing asked the senior warrior. She didn't have any experience with badgers to know how to handle them, so even though she was deputy, she was going to give command to Cloudtail.

Cloudtail took the meaning, and started laying out his plan immediately. "I think we should keep going until we have a better idea of where its den is," he explained. "If it gets too dangerous, we'll head back at full speed. Once the scent gets much stronger, we'll know where it is, and then we can turn back to warn Firestar, but we won't go all the way to its den. That's too risky with an apprentice and two warriors that are inexperienced in dealing with them."

"Shouldn't one of us go back to tell Firestar about this now?" Hollywing asked, glancing at Harepaw. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to her apprentice.

"If the badger is away from its den and out in the forest, the cat that goes back to camp could easily be injured or killed by it," Cloudtail replied, shaking his head. "We'll stick together. Remember, stay as quiet as possible; we don't want to give the badger any warning of our approach."

Hollywing, Lionclaw, and Harepaw nodded, then fell into step behind Cloudtail, who was the best tracker out of the four of them. Hollywing's fur wouldn't lie flat, and her breath felt stuck in her throat she was so nervous. Her paws seemed heavy with dread, but she tried to make her steps light to make less sounds when she stepped on the undergrowth. She glanced back at Harepaw, who looked even more nervous than her.

"It'll be alright, Harepaw," Hollywing murmured as softly as she could. "We're only scouting, I don't think we'll actually meet any badgers. Harepaw nodded to show she had heard, but her muscles were still tense, and her ears kept flicking at every sound in the forest. Hollywing looked forward again and took a deep breath, then nearly gagged on the strong stench of badger.

"Are we near the den?" Hollywing whispered to Cloudtail, her mew hardly louder than a breeze on the moor.

"Yes," Cloudtail replied, just as softly. He motioned with his tail to an old tree up ahead, a hole dug near the roots of it to form a sort of cavern. "That's it." No one hardly ever went this deep into ThunderClan territory, and Hollywing was uncomfortable knowing that the badger might have been here for a long time.

"Let's head back to camp and tell Firestar about this," Hollywing suggested. Cloudtail nodded his assent, and the four slowly crept out of the undergrowth they were hiding in. When they were far enough away from the badger den, Hollywing took the lead at a fast trot, heading towards the ThunderClan camp.

Without warning, a snapping sound rang out from behind her, and she whipped around, her fur bristling, to see a large creature standing over near one of the trees. It had stepped on a fallen branch and snapped it in half, which had resulted in the sound Hollywing had just her. The creature itself was easily ten times the size of a cat, and smelled absolutely awful. Its dark, scraggy fur was sticking up at odd angles, a white stripe going down its muzzle. The thing that stuck out the most about it, however, was its small, round little eyes that held no emotion.

Hollywing was frozen by anxiety; she didn't know what to do. She looked to Cloudtail, who had crouched down and was hissing softly. Lionclaw looked about as dumbstruck as Hollywing felt, and Harepaw was trying to act brave, but failing. Hollywing moved in front of her apprentice protectively and watched the badger for a moment.

"What do we do?" Hollywing murmured to Cloudtail, who had come over to stand next to her with Lionclaw.

"It doesn't seem to be in an aggressive state, but you never know with badgers," Cloudtail replied. "Maybe we should –" The badger suddenly leapt forward at them, and the group of cats scattered. Hollywing felt one of the badger's lethal claws whistle by her ear, just barely missing it. When she turned around, she saw that Cloudtail had jumped on its back and was raking his hindclaws down the unprotected spot.

Lionclaw dashed in front of the badger and swiped at its giant paws while it was distracted by Cloudtail, then sped away as it turned its attention on him. Hollywing bolted towards its other side and ran right into it to try and make it unbalanced. The badger let out an enormous growl of frustration as it tried to attack her, but Lionclaw came in from the other side and Cloudtail was still hanging on its back.

Hollywing felt blood pound in her ears as she relentlessly attacked the large creature, her eyes red with the haze of battle. At one time, the badger nearly stepped on her, and she only managed to escape when Cloudtail bit at the animal's ear, pulling it back and causing the badger to roar in pain.

After a few more rounds of swiping and dodging, the badger finally shook Cloudtail off and slowly retreated back into the forest. "Should we chase it?" Lionclaw panted.

Cloudtail shook his head wearily. "No, we're too tired and there may be more of them," he answered. "We need to head back to camp and tell Firestar about this."

"All right, let's go then," Hollywing mewed, starting to run back to camp. She glanced back at the patrol to assess for injuries; Cloudtail had a torn ear, Lionclaw a shallow cut along his side, and Harepaw had avoided the fighting and was unhurt. Mostly, they were just tired.

Hollywing burst into camp to the surprise of all of the cats in the immediate area. "Where's Firestar?" she gasped, out of breath. Wordlessly, Sandstorm trotted over to her and flicked her tail at the Highledge, where Firestar was making his way down the tumbled rocks.

"What's wrong?" Firestar asked Hollywing calmly. Quickly, she told him about the badger and where they had found its den. The ThunderClan leader's pelt bristled slightly, but that was the only indication that he wasn't as placid as he looked. "Sandstorm, gather a patrol together and head back to where the badger was last seen. I want you to chase it out of our territory, but don't take unnecessary risks."

Sandstorm nodded and ran off to the warriors' den. A few moments later she came back out with Brackenfur, Cinderoak, Thornclaw, and Poppyfrost. "Firestar, I can go too," Hollywing told him once she had caught her breath. "You might need someone to take the patrol there, too."

"Hollywing, you have done enough for now," Firestar mewed, turning his attention back to her and her patrol. "Go rest for now." Hollywing opened her mouth to object, but a stern look from her leader made her think better of it, so she turned and went to the medicine den to see Jaysight.

Pushing aside the brambles, Hollywing went inside. A strong scent of herbs and leaves hung in the air, and Hollywing could see Jaysight near the back of the den. He was huddled over a small pile of leaves, counting them to himself; Leafpool wasn't inside.

"Jaysight, what are you doing?" Hollywing asked curiously, padding over to him. He must not have sensed her being there until she spoke, because he nearly jumped right out of his fur in surprise.

"None of your business," Jaysight retorted.

"I'm just curious," Hollywing replied, hurt.

Jaysight glanced at her as if he could actually see her standing there, then dropped his voice to a confidential whisper. "Go get Lionblaze and bring him back here. Then I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Hollywing nodded, happy that her brother trusted her with his secrets again, and left the den to find Lionblaze.

She came back moments later with her brother, and they sat in front of Jaysight, waiting for an explanation. Jaysight just sat silently for a moment before finally speaking. "RiverClan isn't doing well, so I'm going to go over there and give them herbs," he said casually. "Leafpool doesn't know though; I'm going to go alone."

Before Hollywing could even respond, Lionclaw announced, "I'm going with you."

"I am too," she decided after a look at her brothers. She could tell they weren't going to back down, so she might as well go with them to make sure they didn't get in trouble. Besides, it was in the warrior code to help a Clan that was in need, right?

Jaysight and Lionclaw stared at her in surprise, well, not Jaysight so much, but it felt like he was. "Hollywing, you're the deputy, you can't just do something reckless like this," Lionclaw finally objected.

"If you two are going, then I'm going too," Hollywing asserted. "And that's that."

"We'll leave tonight," Jaysight mewed before Lionclaw could object again. "Meet me at the entrance to the dirt place. We have to sneak out and sneak back in before anyone notices we're missing…"

* * *

A/N Sooo, how was that? It was a bit longer than usual to make up for my lack of an update in awhile. ^.^

I know it's like a filler and the battle stunk, but the badger will be back, and it might take a few cats down… -evil grin-


	16. Chapter 16: Sneaking Out

A/N Okay guys, so I was thinking, and I've decided that after this chapter, I'll probably have an epilogue and that will be the final chapter for this fic. It's not fair for those of you who actually still read this to have to wait months for me to update when I'm not even interested in this anymore. Especially not with all of the new Warriors books coming out, too. So, please enjoy and I'll try to finish this up as fast as I can! (Though I guarantee nothing. ^.^)

* * *

Hollywing slipped through the branches of the warriors' den, keeping to the shadows of the night as she made her way over to the dirt place tunnel. The night air was cool, but there was no breeze to ruffle the deputy's fur or carry the scents of other cats to her. Glancing up at the shining moon overhead, she knew Jaysight and Lionclaw would be making their way over to the meeting place soon as well.

Lionclaw was on watch at the tunnel entrance, and in a few heartbeats, he'd switch off with Brightheart, who was to guard the camp next. Jaysight would be sneaking past Leafpool right about now, Hollywing considered as she padded through the tunnel that separated the camp from the lush forest.

Once outside, she hid under a bush in case another cat would pass by and see her, and waited silently for her brothers to appear. Jaysight was first to come, holding a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He tried to scent the air, but Hollywing could tell he was having trouble trying to smell anything around the strong scent of the herbs.

"Jaysight, over here," she whispered as quietly as she could, glancing around to make sure they were alone. Jaysight flicked his ears in recognition and crept beside Hollywing.

The moon rose higher and higher until Hollywing started to wonder whether Lionclaw would ever come out. Finally, she spotted his golden pelt as he slipped out of the tunnel entrance and towards them. "What took you so long?" Jaysight hissed, but his voice was muffled by the sound of the herbs.

"I had to double back into the warriors' den and stay there for awhile so that Brightheart wouldn't get suspicious," Lionclaw explained apologetically.

"Let's get going," Hollywing urged, and started forward. She placed her tail lightly on Jaysight's shoulder and led him as she walked, Lionclaw bringing up the rear. For once, Jaysight didn't complain about being showed where to go, and Hollywing wondered whether the herbs were in his way or he just wanted to get to SkyClan's territory faster.

Every shadow, every snap of a twig and woodland noise seemed to be a warrior about to catch the three sneaking out of camp to Hollywing. She jumped as a squirrel scampered up a tree overhead, but quickly moved on when she heard Lionclaw chuckle nervously behind her.

When they reached the lake with no interruption, Hollywing stopped. "Which way are going?" she asked cautiously, looking across WindClan and ShadowClan's territory. "We'll have to get to RiverClan's territory and pass through there, but before that, should we go through WindClan or ShadowClan?"

"WindClan would be easiest," Jaysight spoke up for the first time since they left camp. "If we walk in the water, we shuldn't leave so much scent behind, too."

Hollywing nodded, then remembered Jaysight was blind, and said, "Okay, WindClan it is." Picking her way down to the shore wasn't very difficult, and when they reached the bottom, she veered to the left, towards WindClan. _This is going pretty smoothly_, Hollywing thought to herself as they crossed the border, keeping on the edge of the water.

The lake was cold, and little waves pulled at the cats' belly fur, slowing them down a little. It seemed like ages of scenting nervously for enemy cats and wading through water before the three finally reached RiverClan's territory. "How do we get to SkyClan without being scented on RiverClan territory?" Lionclaw asked.

Looking around, Hollywing saw that most of the shore on this side was covered with mud, whereas on ThunderClan's side, there were mostly pebbles. "Roll in the mud," Hollywing instructed, already smearing her pelt with the muck. At Lionclaw's and Jaysight's disgusted looks, she said, "It'll hide our scent, I did it last time I snuck here to see Willowberry when we were still apprentices."

With doubtful glances, her brothers slowly covered themselves in the mud. "Come on, we have to hurry," Hollywing mewed impatiently. "We don't have all night."

"Calm down, Hollywing," Lionclaw muttered. "We're going as fast as we can." Sighing, Hollywing waited for them to finish, then set off again.

"You know where their camp is, right?" Jaysight asked.

"Of course," Hollywing replied confidently. "Just leave finding it to me."

The ThunderClan deputy bounded trough RiverClan's territory almost as fast as she could, then sped through SkyClan towards where she remembered the camp to be. She heard Jaysight breathing hard behind her, but she couldn't stop now when they were so close. Finally, she halted, waving her tail for the others to stop.

Jaysight almost ran into her, not catching the sign. Lionclaw whispered softly, "Are we here?"

"Yeah," Hollywing replied quietly. "The medicine den is right in front of us. I made sure to come at this angle so we'd be right behind it. Your turn now, Jaysight."

Jaysight padded forward and set down the herbs carefully before him. "Moonpaw!" he called softly. "Are you there?" No answer. "Moonpaw?" A rustle sounded behind the cats, and they all jumped when Moonpaw stepped out of a scraggly bush right behind them.

"What are all of you doing here?" the medicine cat apprentice asked incredously.

"We brought you herbs," Jaysight replied awkwardly, pushing the herbs towards her. "I know SkyClan needed them a lot."

"Mousebrain, you shouldn't have come all the way out here for that!" Moonpaw whispered angrily. "You could've been caught! And how am I supposed to explain to Echosong how I got these? If we had wanted your help, we would've asked for it." Her look softened as she saw Jaysight's face fall. "But thank you."

Turning to Hollywing and Lionclaw, she added. "You guys should go now before something bad happens." Hollywing nodded, a little surprised by Moonpaw's words; she hadn't expected the friendly she-cat to get so mad.

Picking up the herbs, Moonpaw left the three standing there, gently brushing pelts with Jaysight as she passed. Hollywing watched this with mixed emotions; she could tell that the two cats cared greatly about one another, but two medicine cats from different Clans getting too close was a bad idea. "Jaysight…" she started to say, but he turned an irritated look on her.

"I know, okay!" he hissed. "We're just friends."

Hollywing hated it when her brother seemed able to read her mind, but when she glanced at Lionclaw for support, he had an impassive look on his face. Sighing, she said, "Okay, let's just get back to camp."

---

The next day, Hollywing padded back with the border patrol. They badger patrol had been unable to find its target, which Hollywing couldn't imagine would be too hard, considering the stench. For now, all of the patrols had to have at least four cats, one of them being a senior warrior, and cats couldn't go out by themselves.

The sun was already dipping below the horizon as Hollywing finished giving an uneventful report to Firestar. Her mind kept going back to how subdued Jaysight had been the night before, how they had sneaked back into camp and parted ways without a word. She was starting to regret her decision, but then she remembered how many cats would be helped by the herbs Jaysight had given Moonpaw.

Glancing around, Hollywing spotted Cinderoak talking to Hazeltail near the half rock. Desperate for normal conversation, she padded over to join them. Cinderoak flicked her ear as Hollywing came up to them. "Are we on the next patrol, Hollywing?" she asked.

"No," Hollywing answered, suddenly realizing it had been awhile since she had talked with her old friends. "I just wanted to…talk."

"Oh, okay," Cinderoak replied cheerfully. "We were just talking about the badger that's in our territory."

"Millie is scared they'll come here and attack the camp," Hazeltail added.

"She knows we'll protect her, right?" Hollywing asked incredulously.

"When have we not protected one of own Clan mates before?" Cineroak asked. "Of course she'll be fine!"

"As fine as a squirrel in a tree," Hazeltail commented, and they all laughed. When Hollywing was with her friends like this, it was hard to imagine how troubled she had been just a few moments before, but her happiness was shattered when a returning patrol burst through the tunnel entrance, bleeding and panting.

"Badger…back," Honeyear gasped raggedly. Hollywing ran to the patrol and noticed Firestar come out of the medicine den with Jaysight and Leafpool, heading their way.

"What happened?" Firestar asked when he arrived and the patrol had calmed down a little.

"A badger attacked us!" Berrynose blurted out. "We were patrolling near the WindClan border, and it just came out of nowhere! There was another one with it, too, so we were outmatched and had to run. We didn't even stand a chance!"

"Calm down, Berrynose," Brackenfur, the senior that had been on the patrol, mewed. "It's like he said. What do you want us to do?" The small crowd that had gradually been gathering held their breath as Firestar debated what to do.

"Sandstorm, Cinderoak, Thornclaw and I will take one of the badgers; Brightheart, Ferncloud, Mousewhisker, and Ashfur, I want you to take the other one," Firestar instructed, pointing out the cats as he went.

"What do you want me to do, Firestar?" Hollywing asked, eager to help.

"Pick out a few cats and guard the camp thoroughly," Firestar answered as the patrols gathered. "Make sure not even a mouse could get in. This is a very important task I'm intrusting to you," he added when he saw Hollywing's face fall. "We should be back soon." With that, Firestar waved his tail and the cats left the camp, bound and determined to find the badgers.

"Be careful," Hollywing murmured as Mousewhisker padded past her, their pelts brushing.

"I will be," he promised, then ran after the patrol.

Hollywing watched them go, then turned back to the remaining cats. "Okay, Birchfall, Lionclaw, Poppyflower, and Dustpelt, I want you to help me guard the camp," she told them. "The rest of you, be on your guard, and don't go out for any reason until the patrols return."

The cats nodded in understandment, then dispersed, the chosen cats going to guard and the rest to find something to do. Hollywing couldn't explain it, but she had a bad feeling about the badgers that she just couldn't quite put her paw on. Exhaling a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, she hoped to StarClan that everything would go well.

---

Trampling paws announced the return of the patrols much later that evening. Hollywing had switched out on guarding the camp with Hazeltail, but now she bolted out of the warriors' den to the thorn tunnel. The paw steps were fast and numerous, as if both patrols were coming back at once, but Hollywing could tell something was wrong; there were no cries of victory or exultation, and instead a deadly silence.

"What's wrong?" Hollywing asked the first cat who came through the tunnel, who happened to be Thornclaw. Her stomach clenched in fear at the blank look in the tom's eyes. "What happened?" she demanded.

"We fought the badgers, but…they were strong, really strong…one of them swiped at Sandstorm, but Firestar pushed her out of the way, and…and…" Thornclaw choked over the words.

"Where's Firestar?" Hollywing asked, surprised her voice could sound so calm when her legs practically shaking under her.

Thornclaw jerked his head to the tunnel entrance and Hollywing saw Sandstorm and Cinderoak supporting Firestar between them as they entered the camp. ThunderClan's leader had a deep cut all along his side, going from his neck to his tail. His eyes were starting to glaze over as Leafpool and Jaysight hurried over to attend to the wounded.

Hollywing quickly went to her leader's side as Leafpool labored over him. "Will he be okay?" she asked nervously.

"Get back, give him some room," Leafpool snapped.

Hollywing was taken aback by her former mentor's attitude. "He still has more lives left, right?"

"No," Leafpool answered, more quietly this time. "This is his last life."

"Hollywing," Firestar panted.

"Hush, don't talk Firestar," Hollywing pleaded, coming to stand by his side. "It can wait until after you're better."

"No, this time I'll be joining the ranks of StarClan," Firestar rasped. Shocked, Hollywing looked at Leafpool for confirmation, but the medicine cat had her head down in admittance. "Listen to me Hollywing. You'll be a great warrior, and I know you'll lead this Clan for many moons to come. Don't be too headstrong, and make wise decisions for everyone. I have faith in you."

Then, Firestar's eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

A/N Okay, I know, lame ending, but I suck at battle scenes, so I couldn't have Hollywing go to fight off the badgers, and I needed Firestar to die one way or another. So, next chapter will be the last; hurray! Oh, and please review. XD


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

A/N Here's the last chapter! Thanks to all of my readers who have stuck with this story since I first put it up last June, and even my new readers.

I have to say this, though: I don't regret the end. With all the new Warriors books coming out, I got the plot lines confused a lot and I ended up typing Hollyleaf and Jayfeather too many times to count. And I tell you I didn't have Daisy come back to life last chapter; all of you were just imagining it. XD

I'm also very sorry it took me so dang long to update every chapter, and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you didn't review, you don't get a special thanks. XP

* * *

A breeze swept through the ThunderClan camp, carrying with it the scents of newleaf. The branches were bare as they swayed in the wind, and playful kits squealed in the hollow below. It was nearing sunhigh, the sun casting soft shadows across the forest.

The elders, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Longtail, and Graystripe, were sunning themselves, while the new apprentices, Rainpaw and Stormpaw, practiced new battle moves with each other. A patrol led by Hareflight was returning, her jaws filled with prey. Rosepetal and Toadflax were right behind her, along with Hareflight's apprentice, Blackpaw.

Jaysight sat at the medicine den, looking amused as his apprentice, Streampaw, struggled with a load of herbs weighing her down. He and Moonshine were starting to get along again after the fight they had had a few moons ago at the Gathering. It was at that particular Gathering that Leafstar had stood her ground and declared that SkyClan didn't need ThunderClan's help to find their place in the lake.

Lionclaw slipped out of the nursery after seeing his mate Hazeltail to make sure she was alright for the hundredth time. She was only one moon pregnant, and Lionclaw was already acting like she was the first cat to ever give birth. Brightheart and Cloudtail were also sitting outside of the nursery, the she-cat expecting to give birth any day now.

Cinderoak, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and Berrynose were just about to go out on a border patrol; WindClan had been acting suspicious lately and ThunderClan had decided that they'd better check it out before anything happened. Stormpaw broke off from practice fighting with her friend to ask Thornclaw if she could join the patrol as well, but was sadly rejected.

Hollystar watched all of this, the daily life of the Clan with swelling pride. ThunderClan had continued to grow over the past few seasons, but everyone still felt the loss of their former comrades. Mousewhisker padded up behind her from the leader's den they shared. "Do you want to go hunt?" he asked.

"A hunting patrol just came back," Hollystar informed him.

"Leafbare just ended, everyone will be hungry," Mousewhisker replied.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get out of camp," Hollystar teased him.

"What if I am?" Mousewhisker retorted, but his eyes shone with happiness.

Hollystar leaped down the tumbled rocks below the Highledge and called over to her deputy, Cloudtail, "I'm going out to hunt with Mousewhisker, make sure the camp isn't destroyed by the time I get back."

"I'll try," he replied playfully.

Hollystar led the way through the camp entrance and out through the woods. She scented the fresh, clean air that promised new life, both in the forest and back in camp. Birds chittered happily in the trees as squirrels clambered from one tree limb to the next, signs of life going on as usual. Even though many cats had left them the season Firestar died, life would still go on.

This was Hollystar's home. This was ThunderClan.

* * *

A/N It's dooooone! Hurray! –throws confetti and dances around in circles like an idiot–

Sorry it was a _really_ short chapter/ending, and I left a lot of stuff unanswered, but I just needed to finish this story.

Aaanyways, thanks everyone for the grand total of 100 reviews! That really means a lot to me (not to be all sappy or anything of the sort, cause that's just not my style, but it's true ^.^), so thanks! I'm not so sure I'll be doing any more new fics as of yet, and certainly not on Warriors, but I am currently working on one with Shadow Before the Storm titled The Darkness of Dawn (which she needs to updates -glares accusingly-), so check it out if you ever get bored. :P


End file.
